Canciones para el corazón
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: *Serie de drabbles musicales* Porque simplemente los sentimientos son canciones que te rompen el corazón o te hacen estallar de alegría. No importa la situación, universo o tiempo, los sentimientos siempre seguirán siendo los mismos para los magos de Fairy Tail. Drabble 25: Fool in love.
1. Erza: Deseo que estuvieras aquí

Holaaaaaa! Este es la primera serie de Song-Dabbles que hago, los cuales serán sobre las parejas "oficiales" y crack de Fairy Tail, naaaa haré de las parejas que me gustan xD Je esque estoy inspirada y esta idea se me vino a la cabeza xD

Ya que estoy aquí quiero agradecer a todas las lectoras que empezaron a leerle en "Together Again", mi primer fic Nalu (: ¡Gracias por los reviews!

Espero con todo mi corazón que este fic sea de su agrado, ya que es algo complicado combinar canciones con los sentimientos de los magos, además, creo que me salió algo Ooc, pero bueno, que mas se le puede hacer. Ahora, sin más preámbulos, aquí tienen:** Canciones para el corazón.**

* * *

**Personajes: **Erza Scarlet & Jellal Fernandes.

**Genero: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

**Palabras:** 358.

**Canción:** Wish you were here.

**Intérprete:** Avril Lavigne.

.

.

.

**D**eseo **q**ue **e**stuvieras **a**quí.

Suspira mientras su corazón se encoge.

Ella podía ser dura, podía ser fuerte, pero cuando ese mago de cabellos azules estaba a su lado su manera de ser cambiaba drásticamente. Pero ahora hay una pared que los separa, todas las cosas que Jellal dijo, todas aquellas cosas que hicieron al parecer ahora no son nada. Para Erza todo aquello significó tanto, si bien, eso era recordar su infeliz infancia, no podía negar que la compañía de Jellal fue muy grata.

Erza puede recordarlo todo, pero más que nada su voz diciéndole que lo suyo no podría ser.

La maga de armadura daría todo para tenerlo junto a ella de nuevo. Ella deseaba que él estuviera aquí, al lado suyo, mirando el atardecer, recordando las cosas locas que dijeron siendo unos críos. Ella lo único que quería era tenerlo a su lado, aquel mago que la había conocido mejor que nadie. Y si fuera por ella nunca lo habría dejado ir.

Erza lo amaba, y él era un idiota por negar también lo obvio, era un idiota por mentirle para verla con bien, era un idiota por pensar que ella estaría en peligro al estar vinculada un delincuente.

Jellal era un idiota al pensar que ella era un ser puro que no merecía estar con él.

¿Qué acaso nunca se dio cuenta de todo lo que hiso con solo verlo aunque fuera un segundo?, ¿El hecho de simplemente amarlo no era más que suficiente?

_Maldición. Maldición. Maldición._

Pero que más podía hacer…así era él, así lo quería, con esa manera tan peculiar de ser suya, con ese sentido de uso común tan extraño y mentalidad de suicida incomprendido.

Ella podía ser el factor que le faltaba, pero no. Erza no haría nada.

Erza esperaría con dolor a que Jellal recapacitara, a que se diera cuanta de lo mucho que ella lo necesita, y a que sus ideas son estúpidamente erróneas.

—Jellal…—susurra mirando como el sol se está ocultado.

Sonríe con melancolía, mientras que la imagen de dos niños sentados al lado suyo tomados de la mano aparece en su mente.

—Idiota… No sabes cuanto deseo que estuvieras aquí.

* * *

Y...? que les pareció el primer Drabble Jerza(: La verdad tenía pensado hacer un Nalu para comenzar, pero al estar escuchando esta hermosa canción las imágenes e historia de ambos magos se vino a mi mente. Espero que les haya gustado, y claro, habrán muchas más parejas, tanto correspondidas como no, dolor, humor, tragedia, serán muchas las emociones con las cuales jugaré.

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**W**hite**R**abbit94


	2. Gray: Lo que más duele

La verdad la pensé y mucho para subir un nuevo drabble, pero no pude evitarlo, acabo de escuchar esta canción y este drabble salió por si solo. Juro que las lágrimas salían de mis ojos, por suerte estoy sola en mi casa TvT Quiero agradecer de verdad a los cinco reviews que dejaron, que en verdad, hicieron que mi corazón brincara de emoción, ahora espero que no me maten por hacer este drabble tan cruel y triste, pero no se preocupen, en un futuro haré otro Gruvia alegre(:

Muchas gracias a: **yuki2341, ChesseSmile** (te adoro mujer!), **RumblingHearts, mi Idol McCormick Girl;) y DripDripDrop**. En verdad gracias a ustedes ahora, después de un día de publicar, he querido poner otro drabble! Les responderé por un pm.

Muy bien, a leer se a dicho la canción del día.

* * *

**Personajes: **Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Loxar

**Genero: **Tragedy/Hurt/Romance

**Palabras:** 394.

**Canción:** What hurts the most.

**Intérprete:** Rascal Flatts

.

.

.

**L**o **q**ue **m**ás **d**uele.

La lluvia está cayendo sobre el techo del gremio de Fairy Tail. Los miembros observan la lluvia como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, algunos hasta incluso lloran, mas que nada las mujeres.

La única persona que faltaba en el gremio era aquel alquimista de hielo que ahora caminaba en las calles de la ciudad con la vista gacha. Gray observa como la gente corre a refugiarse y le molesta, le molesta que ellos vean como una abominación lo único que le recordaba a aquella maga elemental de agua, en pocas palabras de: Juvia Loxar.

_Gracias por todo Gray-sama._

Sus ojos están hinchados de tanto llorar, incluso puede sentir como las lágrimas desean brotar de nuevo, a decir verdad no le importa, no tenía miedo de llorar, no le importaba tampoco que la lluvia estuviera cayendo tan fuerte sobre él. Pero lo que no podía ignorar era que estar viviendo ahora le resultaba doloroso y agonizante, incluso hay días en los que finge estar bien para no preocupar a sus amigos, pero ellos lo saben, la muerte de Juvia a manos de una vengativa Minerva no dejaba en paz a Gray.

_Gray-sama._

Le duele. Le duele que ella no esté a su lado. Le duele haber sido tan cercano a ella y hacerla alejarse de él para su propio beneficio. Le dolía porque Gray había tenido muchas cosas que contarle. Juvia y él habían tenido demasiadas cosas que decirse.

Le dolía porque él la amaba, si era un idiota, pero en verdad la amaba y le dolía no habérselo dicho antes, le dolía el no haber sentido la sensación de tenerla cariñosamente entre sus brazos y besar sus labios.

Algunas veces trata de hacer una sonrisa al ver como los demás tratan de superarlo, pero no puede y como siempre termina solo en un rincón.

Y es muy difícil para el abandonar sus sueños para levantarse, vestirse y comer, porque simplemente nada tenía sentido sin ella a su lado. Él no podía vivir con ese arrepentimiento.

Ahora lo único que Gray podía hacer era llorar, llorar hasta que su cuerpo lo resista. Llorar pensando en que si pudiera hacerlo de nuevo le diría todas las palabras que su corazón había estado guardando.

—Juvia… perdón por amarte y haber hecho nada para que te dieras cuenta.

La lluvia siguió cayendo, y lo que más le dolía, es que esta vez, la lluvia no la estaba provocando Juvia.

.

* * *

Y aquí termina el drabble trágico romántico tristón Gruvia TvT y crean o no, aun estoy llorando, es que simplemente esto fue algo loco que pasó sobre mi cabeza, además lo escribí en el summari, las situaciones, universo y tiempo varían, así que no se preocupen, Juvia solamente estará muerta en ese drabble... pero aun así duele.

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**W**hite**R**abbit94


	3. Lucy: Te necesito ahora

Hola!(: Creo que muchas al igual que yo lloraron por el drabble Gruvia, y es que sí, lo hice muy triste, pero como dije también, haré otros donde esta pareja tendrá finales felices(:

Hoy tenemos kvmskgmkemge Nalu!

Muchas gracias a:** yuki2341, ChesseSmile,PaperMoon, xHinamoriKunx, mi Idol** (aunque le de pena x3) **McCormick Girl, Angelinda, PoliFullbuster y Sora Eucliffe.** Gracias a todas!

Y ahora, a leer el drabble del día:

* * *

**.**

**Personajes: **Lucy Heartfilia & Natsu Dragneel /AU

**Genero: **Romance.

**Palabras:** 332

**Canción:** Need you now.

**Intérprete:** Lady Antebellum

.

.

.

**T**e **n**ecesito **a**hora.

La chica Heartfilia entra a su departamento y se deja caer en el suelo. Llora y no puede evitarlo.

Alrededor de la habitación se pueden ver todos los recuerdos creados entre ella y Natsu, recuerdos tan hermosos y llenos que amor que ella realmente extraña y añora. A veces se pregunta, ¿Alguna vez ella está en la mente de Natsu?, ¿Alguna vez el pensará en ella?

Lo que daría por levantar el teléfono y llamarlo, pero no puede, no quería que él supiera lo mucho que lo necesitaba, no quería que supiera que estaba perdiendo el control de lo mucho que lo necesitaba con ella. Era mejor sentir dolor a no sentir nada, ¿Verdad?

La botella de wiski se ha terminado, su única amiga en esa noche tan solitaria, es la una y cuarto de la mañana, pero lo último que ella desea hacer ahora es dormir.

Lo sabe, ambos cometieron un error, y ambos tienen un orgullo tan alto que probablemente ninguno daría el primer paso para buscar el perdón del otro.

_Mira Lucy, que te parece si lo adoptamos y lo llamamos Happy._

Lo amaba, lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba.

Mirar fotográficas no le bastaba, ella lo quería al lado suyo, lo quería sentado en su mesa esperando el desayuno, lo quería mirando algún programa infantil en su enorme televisor, lo quería en su cama acariciándola cada mañana.

Al demonio el orgullo, ella no podía soportarlo más. Ella lo necesitaba ahora.

Las calles de la ciudad estaban invadidas de agua debido a la fuerte lluvia, pero Lucy siguió corriendo para llegar a la casa de su amado. Para decirle que esas semanas de distanciamiento habían sido un infierno para ella, para decirle lo mucho que lo amaba.

Cual fue su sorpresa al doblar la esquina y ver que Natsu al igual que ella corría. Ambas miradas se toparon, Lucy no pudo evitar soltar las lágrimas y abrazar al Dragneel.

Natsu también la abrazó, ya que al igual que ella, él también la necesitaba.

* * *

Y aquí termina el drabble Nalu del día! alkdaslcflasfask el próximo será seguramente Gale, para que se vayan preparando amantes de esta linda pareja(:

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**W**hite**R**abbit94


	4. Gajeel: Vuelo entre tus alas

Heeeeeeeeeeeey! Y aquí la loca de mí actualizando nuevamente tras un día del último drabble, pero como siempre me excuso... ¡Tengo tantas ganas de que los lean todos que no puedo esperar para subirlos toooooodooooooos!*O*

ksvaslkvmkladmvklsmbklmdkvs y como dije ayer, hoy tenemos tararararaaaraar Ga-le! Oh-oh-la-la xD Creo que es el drabble más meloso, y eso que estamos hablando de Gajeel ._.' ¡Pero carajo, yo manejo todo a mi antojo! xD

Muchas gracias a:** Moonlight, Tsuki Kuroi, MajoDragneel, McCormick Girl **_(Si! Mi Idoooooool*O*),_ **yuki2341, Akumy-chan, Angelinda y sayuki yukimura.** Todas son tan hemosas TvT (aunque no las conozca yo se que son hermosas!)

Espero y les guste este drabble tan turururururururu:3

* * *

**.**

**Personajes: **Gajeel Redfox & Levy McGarden /OoC

**Genero: **Romance/Fluffy.

**Palabras:** 340.

**Canción:** Entre tus alas.

**Intérprete:** Camila.

.

.

.

**V**uelo **e**ntre **t**us **a**las.

Gajeel Redfox siempre había sido amante de la libertad.

Era un alma que nadie podía atar, era de esas personas que siempre se estaban cambiando de lugar, buscando algo que no parecía aparecer en ningún lado. Claro, hasta que la conoció a _ella_; al conocerla encontró por fin aquello que anhelaba, el hogar que tanto buscaba se encontraba al lado de esa hermosa chica de ojos color ámbar.

Había descubierto en esa inocente criatura lo que nadie le había brindado. Le tenía fe a ella, confianza a ella y a su ilusión, ilusión por encontrar algo mejor. El alma sádica y temible de Gajeel había reconocido la voz de ella, como si hubieran estado destinados a estar juntos y, así el corazón del Redfox se derritió y decidió conquistar a esa chica que lo volvía loco.

Hasta que la conoció comprendió que la libertad estaba en varios lugares, pero ahora sabía que la libertad estaba dentro de él, residía en su decisión de amar a_ Levy McGarden._ El amor de ella hacia él era como un laberinto que guardaba un gran secreto, y dentro de él encontró que lo que necesitaba era ella, su amor, su compañía, su ilusión, su todo.

Eran almas gemelas que ya se habían reconocido.

Era como si Levy fuera un ángel, un bello ángel que lo transportaba hasta lugares inimaginables sin siquiera ir a ningún lado. Ahora la calma de ella se había convertido en la paz que tanto buscaba y era la razón que le daba sentido a su hasta entonces, vida vacía. Al verla sentía que se elevaba hasta tocar el cielo, era un sentimiento magnífico que no podía descubrir. Definitivamente por ella, por el amor que le tenía, Gajeel se había convertido en una mejor persona, en una persona digna de Levy.

Quizás era algo vergonzoso, quizás sí, amar con la intensidad con la cual Gajeel lo hace era algo vergonzoso para alguien a quien antes no le importaba una mosca. Pero Levy lo había hecho volar entre sus alas, entre esa alma tan pura e inocente.

Levy le había enseñado lo bueno que era la vida, y lo bueno que era tener en alguien una libertad anhelada.

* * *

Y aquí termina el drabble fluffy del día! o noche... depende desde el lugar donde lo están leyendo xD Espero y haya sido de su agrado, y como podrán ver... actualizaré la serie de drabbles cada día de la semana! ... claro, si la escuela me lo permite xD

El siguiente drabble será dedicado al hermoso personaje de... **¡Lissana-chan!**

Antes que nada, si eres un anti-Lissana... No te entiendo!, Que les ha hecho esta mujer como para querer odiarla! si es por lo del Nalu no lo entiendo, ella nunca se ha interpuesto entre ellos, además, es solo la mejor amiga de infancia de Natsu! aparte, el drabble será indirecta Nali, pero claro, será no correspondido, porque aunque adoro a Lissana, el Nalu me gusta aún mas.

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**W**hite**R**abbit94


	5. Lissana: Cerca de tí

Heeeeeeeeey! así es, la escuela no me dejó mucho trabajo (a decir verdad no fui porque me enfermé, tenía todo el como salido y andaba en mi casa arropada por mi sabana como un lindo gusano) eeeeeen fin. Aquí está el drabble amor-no-correspondido. Muchas gracias por los reviews de ayer, ¡Todas son unos amores, enserio, las amo! Ahora, quiero agradecer mediante este medio a las personas que han comentado mi one shot _"Qué, ¿Acaso un me gustas no es suficiente?"_ que subí hace unos,mmm, minutos? xD Y también a quienes comentan y siguen _"Loco Loco Fairy Tail"_ que ya está en su recta final :( Y también mi fic Nalu _"Together Again"._

Muchas gracias a: **MajoDragneel,** MI IDOL **McCormick Girl** (Lo diré hasta que tu cara quede igual de roja que un semáforo xD),** ChesseSmile **(Mi sensei *-*),** Angelinda, yuki2341, Guest, Tsuki Kuroi, sungmi-chan, SweetCaroline, RumblingHearts y Akumy-chan.** Sin ustedes subir un drabble todos los días no valdría la pena TvT.

Espero y les guste este drabble tan askjakdjlakdla no correspondido.

* * *

**.**

**Personajes: **Lissana Straus & Natsu Dragneel+Lucy Heartfilia.

**Genero: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship.

**Palabras:** 384.

**Canción:** Closer to you.

**Intérprete:** Adelitas Way.

.

.

.

**C**erca **d**e **t**í.

Lissana suspira mientras observa como Natsu se levanta de la mesa donde conversa con la maga de cabellos rubios. Ella lo sabe. Su relación con Natsu se había complicado desde que le confesó sus sentimientos.

—Eh, Hola Lissana—saluda el chico mientras desvía la mirada, ella le regala una sonrisa que no llega hasta sus ojos. Natsu al creer ver una sonrisa también sonríe.

¿Qué no se daba cuenta?, ¿No notaba que las sonrisas que le regalaba estaban más vacías que nada?... ¿No miraba que cada sonrisa era fingida para no hacerlo sentir mal por sus crueles palabras de días atrás?

Lo único que Lissana quería era estar más cerca de Natsu, estar con el siempre, tomados de las manos y abrazarse por las noches, pero el chico había sido demasiado claro.

Ella quería sentirlo cerca. Ella quería tener su amor.

_¡Te amo Natsu, déjame estar más cerca de ti!_

Natsu duramente rechazó sus sentimientos, y también le dijo que ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca, lo necesario, que acercarse más lo complicaría todo. Que acercase más la lastimaría más de lo que se pudiera imaginar.

_¿Puedes darme una respuesta?, ¿Una señal?_

Voltea y mira como Natsu espera a Lucy para irse a alguna misión. Y era cierto, Natsu desde hace mucho tiempo le había dado una respuesta a sus sentimientos sin siquiera habérselos contestado. Todas las miradas de amor que el hacía no eran para ella, eran para Lucy. Los te protegeré con mi vida y traeré de regreso tampoco eran para ella, eran para Lucy.

Natsu sin saberlo le había dado muchas señales, demasiadas como para darse cuenta de que estar cerca de él no era lo mejor, eso solamente le causaría mas daño a ella y a Lucy, quien a pesar de ser la que provocada dicho dolor comprendía que no era su culpa, además, Lucy también era una valiosa amiga para ella.

Pero ahora está sola, hundida como una roca, quisiera ser salvada por alguien más, pero su corazón ahora solamente podría ser entregado a Natsu, y podría jurar que tardaría mucho tiempo para lograr sanarse por completo.

Ya no puede hacer nada, todos sus intentos por acercarse a su amigo habían sido en vano, pero aun así trata de pensar positivo. Quizás, solo quizás, estar cerca de él sería algo más doloroso que placentero.

* * *

Como verán Lissana-chan no es mala, ella sabe que la indicada para Natsu es Lucy. Ella nunca se interpondrá entre ellos, ya que lo quiere tanto como para verlo infeliz a su lado. O al menos eso pienso y por eso hice el drabble xD Aunque... este drabble me salió más personal que nada TvT

_Ahora a responder a los reviews que no tienen cuenta en (:_

**Guest:** ¡Verdad!, el odio hacia Lissana es algo que tampoco logro entender :/ Espero que te guste el drabble!

**sungmi-chan:** ¡Gracias por leer todos los drabbles! Y al parecer eres fan Nalu, me alegro de que si haya sido de tu agrado. Espero y te guste este drabble dedicado a los sentimientos de Lissana(:

**SweetCaroline:** Oh Shit! Como llegaste a Caro-chan! xD te quiero compinche! gracias por comentar, y lo sé, el Gale es tu OTP.

Ahora, el siguiente drabble será dedicado a la pareja de tararararararaa **¡Fried & Mirajane!**

Aclaro, también soy fan del Laxus&Mirajane y también del Laxus&Cana, o mejor dicho, soy fan del CanaxLaxusxMiraxFried xD así que no se sorprendan si un día hago drabbles sobre estos cuatro y revuelvo parejas y eso xD

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**W**hite**R**abbit94


	6. Fried: Hola

Chicas :'( Disculpen mi carita triste, pero es que ahora estoy actualizando desde la habitación de un hospital, ¿Recuerdan que ayer les dije que falté a mi escuela por que me enfermé?, bueno, resulta que en la madrugada mi condición empeoró, y ahora estoy en un hospital, tranquila, alejada de problemas y cosas que me estresan. A mi lado están SweetCaroline, Nana-chan y mi amigo Ray, así que no se preocupen por mí, y tampoco se preocupen por los drabbles, actualizaré sin importar nada, ya que ustedes son mi vida ahora, el ver reviews nuevos, el ver que les gustó todo lo aquí escrito hace que mi corazón brinque de alegría(:

Como dije hoy tenemos un **MiraxFriend,** UA & OoC, sé que a unas les gusta mas el MiraxLaxus, a mi también me gusta, así que en otra oportunidad subiré algo de ellos(:

Muchas gracias a: McCormick Girl (Mi Idol *w*, no me importa lo que digas, tu siempre, pero siempre serás mi Idol!), MajoDragneel, Angelinda, Sora Eucliffe, yuki2341, ChesseSmile, Sungmi-chan, karin magical (Bienvenida seas al fic!), RumblingHearts y SweetCaroline (Aunque no se porque te doy las gracias si estás aquí conmigo... y como siempre, encima de Ray ._.)

Espero y les guste el drabble de hoy :3

* * *

**.**

**Personajes: **Fried Justine & Mirajane Straus. /AU&OoC

**Genero: **Angst/Romance.

**Palabras:** 421

**Canción:** Hello.

**Intérprete:** Lionel Richie/Glee Cast

.

.

.

**H**ola.

El la observa atender mesas en aquel bar de mala muerte de la ciudad. La mira sonreír, ser amable con los clientes, pero se da cuenta de que no lo hace por voluntad propia.

Lo acepta, se a obsesionado con ella, no de una manera enfermiza, pero lo ha hecho, a decir verdad no puede ignorar que más de una vez la ha visto en sus sueños, dentro de su mente, en su más profunda y bizarra imaginación. Siempre que puede dentro de su paraíso personal besa sus labios una y mil veces. E incluso, cuando está en su casa se imagina que ella está cruzando la puerta de entrada.

Una vez escuchó de aquellos hombres que su nombre es _Mirajane._

El anhelaba ver como su cabello brilla en el sol, ya que lamentablemente no ha tenido la fortuna de topársela bajo la luz del día. Desea decirle que ella le importa y mucho, a pesar de solo intercambiar miradas esa mujer se había ganado su total preocupación.

Y cuando aquella mirada azulada se topa con la suya puede notarlo. Al ver su sonrisa puede entenderlo. Mirajane era la mujer que él ha estado esperando desde siempre.

Fried quiere abrir sus brazos, quiere que esa fémina encaje con su cuerpo y nunca dejarla ir. El desea escuchar su voz y que le diga las palabras exactas que desea escuchar. Fried tenía preguntas en su mente, ¿Acaso ella será un alma solitaria?, ¿Tendrá alguien a quien amar o alguien que la ame con intensidad?

Mas sin embargo no dice nada y el turno de la joven se acaba.

Y todos los días el vuelve a aquel bar, solo para verla, solo para un día poder armarse de valor y poder decir un hola. Pero sus nervios y cobardía no se lo permiten, por mas que su corazón esté a punto de estallar sus palabras se atoran en su garganta.

—Adiós Mirajane—Fried escucha como una mujer que vende flores se despide de la albina. Se voltea y se da cuenta de que la mencionada esta parada justo enfrente de él en una mañana de otoño.

Mirajane también lo mira y sonríe. Sonríe haciendo que el chico finalmente deje atrás toda la cobardía.

—Hola… Mi nombre es Fried Justine, es una placer conocerte.

Y con un simple _hola_ algunas veces es posible crear una gran historia de amor.

* * *

Tarararararra, ¿Qué les pareció?, lo sé, demasiado OoC xD lalalala pero me gustó hacerlo, a decir verdad es la primera vez que hago algo de esta pareja (:

Ahora mis hermosas lectoras, ¿De que otras parejas quisieran que hubieran drabbles? Por obvias razones ya tenemos el Jerza, Gruvia, Nalu, Gale, MiraFried, Lami, Elfever (Si, haré de ellos) y el crack que me han dado como opción MavisxZeref, si ustedes quieren pueden decirme que otra pareja quieren, o bien, decirme que canciones quieren con estas mismas y veré donde puedo acomodarla(:

Ahora, el próximo drabble sera turturutruturutrutruturutru... **GRUVIA!** Así es! Hay que darle a esta pareja un drabble feliz luego del cruel drabble que hice en el capitulo dos xD

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**W**hite**R**abbit94


	7. Juvia: No me rendiré a nosotros

Holaaaaaa!:D Sí, estoy feliz! ... No, aun no salgo del hospital, a decir verdad saldré hasta el Sábado ;w; pero no se preocupen, no tengo nada malo, solo tuve un desmayo por culpa de mi anemia, pero ahora me están atendiendo como lo merezco! xD Así que no se preocupen, estoy muy bien, además conmigo están mis amigos Nana-chan y Ray, Caroline se la llevaron sus padres, ya que no la dejaron quedarse, pero me prometió venir más tarde(: ya que bueno, mis padres están de viaje y no quiero estar sola xD

Ahora, como dije el día de ayer, hoy tenemos GRUVIA! Oh fucking yes! Es que no podía evitarlo, tenía que hacer un drabble sobre estos dos luego de lo que les hice en el drabble dos, pero no se preocupen, que luego pondré mas drabbles sobre ellos! al igual también claro de las demás parejas;)

Muchas gracias a:** Sora Eucliffe, yuki2341, MajoDragneel, sasu-luna, McCormick Girl** (I-D-O-L), **sungmi-chan y Ushiio** :3

Aquí tienen el drabble Gruvia, para sus hermsoso Gruvia Stalker corazones xD

* * *

**.**

**Personajes: **Juvia Loxar & Gray Fullbuster

**Genero: **Romance/Fluffy/Más Romance.

**Palabras:** 514

**Canción:** I won't give up.

**Intérprete:** Jason Mraz.

.

.

.

**N**o **m**e **r**endiré **a** **n**osotros.**  
**

Cuando ella lo mira a los ojos puede jurar que es lo mismo a ver el cielo nocturno, o incluso también un hermoso amanecer en todo su esplendor. Juvia puede jurar que su amado Gray-sama ha llegado incluso más alto que las estrellas, para ella no había mejor cosa que admirar y para deleitar su pupila que Gray Fullbuster.

Lo observa.

Ambos habían sido enviados a una misión lejos de Magnolia para arreglar sus problemas, porque sí, Gray y Juvia, después de tantos altibajos, al fin habían establecido una relación.

Pero como toda relación las cosas no eran como los cuentos de hadas, ellos también tenían problemas. Juvia lo sabe, incluso hasta las estrellas pueden quemarse y caer al suelo, ella sabe que aun hay muchas cosas que saber. Ambos eran unos inexpertos en este tema, pero más que nadie Gray.

Es por eso que Juvia no se iba a dar por vencida. Ella no se iba a rendir a ellos, no se iba a dar por vencida ante su relación ni los altibajos de su amor. Aunque los cielos se vuelvan tortuosos ella le daría todo su amor, y si es posible, ella miraría hacía adelante por ambos. Incluso si alguna vez él le llegase a pedir un tiempo para pensar, ella lo dejaría ir a navegar sus más profundos pensamientos, ella lo esperaría pacientemente.

Pero aun así Juvia no quería ser de las personas que se rinden fácilmente ante cualquier cosa, ya que ella siempre estaría para quedarse al lado de Gray. Aun a pesar de ser ambos dos personas demasiado diferentes, Juvia sabía que esas eran herramientas para poder seguir atados en este juego. Ya que al fin de cuentas Gray había sido también su amigo, ella conocía sus miedos y temores, ella lo conocía todo de él, y el conocía todo de ella.

—Gray-sama—lo llama mientras que el mago se gira a verla.

Y al verlo, y al notar la mirada llena de amor que Gray le dedica sus fuerzas aumentan al mil.

Y es cuando Juvia se da cuenta. No importa lo mucho que tropiecen a lo largo del camino, ella sabe que Gray siempre estará ahí para levantarla, para sostenerla entre sus brazos, al igual que ella a él. No importa si lágrimas salen de sus ojos, ella sabe que Gray siempre estará ahí para limpiarlas, y no importaba que el frío tocara a su puerta, Gray siempre estaría ahí para brindarle todo su calor lleno de una frazada de amor.

—Gray-sama…—camina hacía él y coge su mano mientras lo mira a los ojos sonriéndole—Usted sabe que Juvia lo ama, ¿Verdad?

—Si, lo sé, y yo también te amo—responde besando los labios de su novia, ambos invadidos por un notable sonrojo.

Por más altibajos que tuviesen Juvia nunca se daría por vencida. Juvia nunca se rendiría, ella lucharía para mantener el amor entre ambos. Lo que ella no sabía es que Gray compartía ese mismo pensamiento. Él tampoco se rendiría, el también lucharía para mantener este amor en pie.

Por más que los tiempos cambien, el amor que sienten dentro de sus corazones nunca desaparecerá.

.

.

* * *

Y... siiiiii el **Gruvia** volvió con todo, muy fluffy, cursi skcmskvmoe pero regresó xD Es que no podía dejar que Juvia estuviera muerta, ¡Gruvia merece la felicidad!:D Además amo esa canción :')

_**Reviews anónimos:**_

_**sungmi-chan:** Lo sé! El Gruvia es raro, pero eso es lo que hace que lo amemos tanto! Juvia-chan es un encanto y Gray un sexy tan despistado xD ¡La pareja perfecta! Espero que te guste el drabble._

_**sasu-luna:** ¡Que bueno que te gustó! siendo una fan del MiraFriend me a alegrado que lo hayas encontrado lindo. Espero y quieras leer este fluffy dabble que e creado, Ja-ne!_

Ahora, las parejas crack/no que me han pedido que haga drabbles: ustedes me han pedido hacer mediante reviews y pm un **RoguexYukino, LucyxSting, MavisxZeref, KinanaxCobra, JuviaxRogue** (wtf! ese pm me sacó de onda... aunque se mirarían lindos ^#^), **FriendxCana, StingxYukino. **Ahora ustedes díganme, ¿Quieren que haga de todas esas parejas? por mí no hay problema, eso si, el** StinLu, RogueKino y ZeVis** ya están, desde que vi que querían de ellos me puse a escribirles un drabble a cada uno xD Si quieren que haga de las otras parejas solamente díganme(:

Bueno, ahora veamos, el siguiente drabble será... **Nalu**;) Así es, ahora el Nalu regresará, y será uno lindo, ya que el otro que hice, si bien, terminó bien para ambos, pero aun así fue triste, y este que subiré ahora será mas fluffy xD

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

(Ahora me voy para seguir jugando con mi 3DS y claro, hacer más drabbles)

Ja-ne!

**W**hite**R**abbit94


	8. Natsu: Tu me das un amor real

Gomen gomen gomeeeeeeen neeee! quería subir este drabble desde hace hoooooooras, pero una enfermera, al escuchar mucho escándalo en la habitación (porque creo que mi "linda y amable" vecina se quejó de ello) corrió a Nana-chan, Ray y Caroline-chan, y con ello confiscaron mi laptop T-T estuve cinco o más horas sola D: Pero ahora, gracias a mis palabras y buenos tratos (mentira, los maldije y grité de majaderías) dejaron que mis hermosos amigos pudieran venir de nuevo, puesto a que no tengo a nadie más que me cuide :3 Por cierto, los tres les mandan saludos :D Pero estoy feliz, ya mañana me largo de aquí(:

Oh bueno~ Hoy tenemos NaLu;) Un romanticón Nalu fluffy empalagoso cursi lleno de miel xD es que no pude evitarlo, estos días en el hospital me han puesto muy fluffy :3

Muchas gracias a:** ChesseSmile, SweetCaroline, Sora Eucliffe, MajoDragneel, karin magical, Ushiio, Angelinda, McCormick Girl** (i-d-o-l-c-h-a-n e.e), **yuki2341, Sungmi-chan y PoliFullbuster.**

Aquí tienen el drabble tan lleno de miel que les prometí NALU.

* * *

**.**

**Personajes: **Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia. /OoC

**Genero: **Romance/Fluffy/Más Romance.

**Palabras:** 444

**Canción: **Amor real.

**Intérprete:** Sin Bandera.

.

.

.

**T**u **m**e **d**as **u**n **a**mor **r**eal.

Natsu abre los ojos para encontrarse con un nuevo mañana. Estira los brazos y se voltea un poco. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro al ver como Lucy Heartfilia sigue dormida y con los labios entreabiertos.

Nuevamente un día más se llenaba de color gracias a ella, gracias a ese amor que le daba sin rechistar, gracias a ese amor tan puro y especial. Los colores nunca más se alejarían, lo sabe, ya que Lucy jamás se iría de su lado, o mejor dicho, él nunca la dejaría irse. Ya no se preocupa de caminar, no se preocupaba de lo que la vida le prepare, ya que sabe que ella estará ahí. Su mejor amiga, su confidente, su pañuelo de lágrimas, el amor de su vida, _su alma gemela._

Ya no hay más miedos en su vida, tampoco inseguridades, ya que Lucy creía en él, Lucy le tenía confianza a él. Además, luego de conocerla había aprendido a disfrutar la vida, había aprendido a apreciar los más insignificantes detalles que esta le preparaba por el largo camino, había aprendido a superar las tristezas y debilidades. Con solo una sonrisa y una mirada.

Ya que Lucy le había dado un amor real. Un amor natural, lleno de libertad, lleno de tanta armonía y paciencia, Lucy le había enseñado bien lo que era amar de verdad.

Y es que era inevitable para el sentir todos estos sentimientos.

Con Lucy había conocido que no hay un tiempo límite para la felicidad, había conocido que la felicidad puede existir en una sola persona, que la felicidad tiene cuerpo, alma, voz y olor. Con Lucy sabía que no habría amaneceres sin sorpresas, ya que un nuevo día en sí era una sorpresa para Natsu con ella a su lado.

— ¿Ya es de día? —pregunta la chica Heartfilia entre abriendo los ojos.

Él no puede evitar mirarla fijamente. Sus pómulos sonrojados, su mirada brillosa puesto a que los rayos solares le daban en la cara, los mechones rubios despeinados que le daban a su rostro una forma de corazón.

Vivir. Disfrutar. Cantar. Reír. Llorar. Eso y muchas cosas más el desea vivirlas con ella, solamente con ella, con nadie más.

—Creo que debemos irnos al gremio Natsu—dice mientras intenta levantarse, pero lo brazos del chico que la han abrazado la detiene.

—No… solo por un tiempo Lucy, vamos a quedarnos así.

Lucy sonríe y se mete entre las cobijas mientras esconde su rostro en el pecho desnudo del Dragneel. Natsu la abraza mientras nuevamente juntos se quedan profundamente dormidos.

Definitivamente, lo único que Natsu había necesitado en su vida era un amor real como el que Lucy le ofrecía.

.

.

* * *

Fluffy, fluffy everywere xD Lástima que aquí terminó lo fluffly, ya que el próximo drabble será tan knfewjkvnkjbnksb angst :(

_**Reviews anónimos:**_

_**SweetCaroline:** Eres una bitch... pero te quiero tanto que te lo perdono todo, y sí, se que estás aquí mirando todo lo que escribo... lo sé porque estás respirando muy cerca de mi oreja... gracias._

_**Sungmi-chan:** owwss muchas gracias por tu review! verdad? Gray es tan sexy *3* Espero y este Nalu te guste(:_

Buenooooo... ahora les diré mis lindas lectoras, las parejas que habrán en los drabbles son (sin ningún orden en específico):** Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale, Elfever, Milax, FriedMira, FriedCana, AlzackxBisca, StinLu, Roguekino, Zerevis, Robwen** (Kawaii), **LeoxAries** (doble kawaii) Quizás un **LyonSherry y RoguexJuvia** xD (es que enserio.. cada pareja crack que saca la gente) y el otro pedido, **BickslowxLissana.**

Y claro, habrán también drabbles especiales de sentimientos individuales como: **Lyon, Loke y Wendy.**

Y ahora vamos, el siguiente drabble será un angustioso, trágico, dramático AU de... **¡Mavis y Zeref!**

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**W**hite**R**abbit94


	9. Mavis: Sanos y salvos

Holaaaa!^^ Aquí Usagi-chan reportándose! Y con la buena noticia de que ya he salido del hospital (Party Hard) pero eso no quita que debo de estar en reposo por unos días, tendida en una cama, a los cuidados de la quema comida Nana-chan, el escandaloso empalagoso (y que no se porqué rayos siempre que despierto está en mi cama) de Ray y la loca psícopata acosadora de Ray Caroline-chan ._. ¡Pero quitando eso de lado estoy muy bien! xD

Gracias a: **yuki2341, kobato, ChesseSmile, RumblingHearts, MajoDragneel, Tsuki Kuroi, McCormick Girl** (turururururu Idol),** Sungmi-chan y NaLu-Chan.**

Como había prometido aquí está el Mavis x Zeref, me salió muy skvmaokmvokamsaovka triste ._.

* * *

**.**

**Personajes: **Mavis Vermilion & Zeref. /AU

**Genero: **Angst/Hurt/Romance/Tragedy

**Palabras:** 533

**Canción: **Safe and Sound

**Intérprete: **Taylor Swift feat Civil Wars.

.

.

.

**S**anos **y** **s**alvos.

Ella tiembla, recordando las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de Zeref cuando ella le juró que nunca lo dejaría ir, cuando le prometió que siempre estarían juntos sin importar las circunstancias. Tiembla recordando como la oscuridad estuvo a punto de llevarse la luz de los ojos del pelinegro, como también él le prometió de manera angustiosa que nunca se separaría de ella. Qué siempre estarían juntos. _Siempre._

Explosiones. Fuego. Muertes. Bombas. Disparos.

Eso y más estaban viendo por la ventana. Todos sus seres queridos se han ido, ahora solo estaban ella y su amigo. Los únicos que quedaban con vida dentro de esa pesadilla. Todo estaba muerto, enterrado en la oscura noche que reinaba en ciudad desde que la guerra había comenzado.

—Mavis… solo cierra los ojos.

Lo escucha, y en verdad desea hacerlo, en verdad desea cerrar los ojos, pero tiene demasiado miedo, miedo de pensar que en cualquier momento pudiesen ser encontrados, tiene miedo de pensar que en cualquier momento la guerra que se azota tras la puerta entre y llegue hasta ellos.

A Mavis la simple idea de pensar que Zeref pudiese morir la aterraba por completo, incluso puede apostar que su corazón duele ante la sola idea, su corazón desfallece al solo pensarlo.

—Por favor Mavis… solo cierra los ojos, todo estará bien.

No, nada estaba bien, eso lo sabía ella.

Afuera todo estaba en llamas, afuera todo estaba acabado, afuera todo estaba en cenizas… afuera nada estaba a salvo.

Pero de una manera extraña y reconfortante, Mavis, a pesar del horror, del terror que había en el exterior se sentía segura, se sentía sana y salva entre los brazos de Zeref. Se dejaba reconfortar en sus brazos. Sentía como el pecho de Zeref subía y bajaba, su respiración es relajada, a pesar de que probablemente nunca más volverían a ver la luz del día, ambos estaban bien.

Mavis y Zeref disfrutaban de estos últimos minutos juntos. Si bien, solamente eran amigos, quizás hasta los mejores, ambos sabían que dentro de sus corazones ellos se querían de una manera que pasaba los límites de un cariño amistoso.

Ellos se amaban, a pesar de nunca haberlo confesado, a pesar de nunca haberlo dicho, ellos se amaban, de una manera sana, pura, sin mentiras ni engaños.

—Zeref… Podrías cantarme por favor nuestra canción de cuna.

Su voz llegó hasta sus oídos. El último sonido. Eso era lo que Mavis quería escuchar. Mavis quería que lo último que sus oídos escuchasen fuese la pacífica y dulce voz de Zeref. Mientras, Zeref abrazó con mucha más fuerza a su amiga de infancia, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras la puerta se abría dejando ver a los hombres que iniciaron aquel maldito infierno.

Mavis sabía que era el fin. Así que de un movimiento rápido depositó un beso sobre los labios de su amigo. El la miró y sonrió tomando su mano. Ambos susurraron un _te amo_ y se abrazaron esperando el inevitable final. Ambos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por el dolor.

La luz de un nuevo mañana los iluminó. Zeref y Mavis sintieron el calor. Y lo sabían, de una extraña y trágica manera, ambos ya estaban sanos y salvos.

.

.

* * *

Tragedy, tragedy everywhere :( Es que justamente, el día en que me dije "Haré un Zerevis" apareció está canción, y no pude evitar pensar en algo así respecto a estos dos personajes que nunca se han dicho ni pio xD Pero que es una de las parejas crack que a mi punto de vista, se ve mas linda y no se porqué, creo que un futuro del maga se verá el pasado de ambos, y como están conectados(:

**_Cosas fumadas de mi vida diaria:_**

Ray: Tengo hambre.

Caroline: Creo que Nana hizo algo de comer, checa en la nevera, y ve que es.

(un minuto después)

Ray: ¡Son coles de brucelas!

Caroline: ¡Eso es peor que no tener nada que comer!

Nana: ¿Qué dijeron sobre mis coles?

(Violencia, violencia por doquier)

Lo siento, pero tenía que poner esta conversación tan "seria" que mis amigos acaban de tener xD

_**Reviews anónimos:**_

_**kobato:** ¡Ooowwss muchas gracias! Y claro, veré si puedo hacer un LaxusxCana, esa pareja también se ve bien, aunque admito que me gusta más el LaxusxMira._

_**NaLu-Chan:** ¡Concuerdo contigo! si estos sexys y mvslkdvmlskmbvls dragon slayers se unieran a Fairy Tail, Natsu y Gajeel tendrían que cuidar lo que por derecho les pertenece xD Espero y te guste el drabble de ohoy._

Creo que ya no pondré sobre que parejas haré los demás drabbles, ya que bueno, ustedes ya saben de que las haré. Ahoraaaaaa, el siguiente drabble será un Angst, dramático, hurt... **¡Jerza!** Sí, el Jerza vuelve y con todo! aunque creo que más bien es una continuación al drabble 1... Nah!

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n*


	10. Jellal: Estoy roto

Yep yep yep, Usagi-chan reportándose con un nuevo drabble;) Me estaba diciendo a mi misma que actualizaría otro día... ¡Pero mierd*, yo quiero actualizar ya! xD Espero que les guste este drabble que he hecho muy acnaskvamkasvas acorde a la pareja que es Jerza, pero como dije, este drabble es mas bien la continuación del drabble 1, ¡Les prometo hacer un drabble feliz para esta pareja despues! xD

Gracias a:** kona kana lee, yuki2341, McCormick Girl **(Idoooooool!),** Sora Eucliffe, MajoDragneel, A-Z Miner117744 A-Z, Sungmi-chan & portaphyro.** Pero gracias también a los DM que me han dejado: **RumblingHearts & ChesseSmile.**

Y con ustedes, el drabble Jerza!

* * *

.

**Personajes: **Jellal Fernandes & Erza Scarlet.

**Genero: **Angst/Romance/Hurt/Drama.

**Palabras:** 501.

**Canción:** Broken.

**Intérprete:** Seether feat Amy Lee.

.

.

.

**E**stoy **r**oto.

Suspira mientras que sus ojos observan la fogata de la cueva en la cual estaba.

Esas llamas ardientes, llenas de aquel color tan vivo y conocido para el parecen jugarle una broma pesada, ya que en ellas se podía observar en todo su esplendor la silueta de su hermosa y amada maga de armadura.

Sonríe mientras la ilusión también lo hace, Jellal no puede evitar la felicidad, y por eso sale de la cueva para ya no perderse en sueños imposibles.

Ah, como la amaba. Sus cabellos escarlata, sus ojos tan sinceros, su forma de ser tan justiciera, pero más que nada, él amaba su sonrisa. Jellal quería decirle un millón de veces que amaba su sonrisa, y por eso odiaba sus lágrimas, las odiaba, y que por eso no se permitía estar a su lado.

Pero aun así, Jellal no puede negar aquellas ganas inmensas que tiene para retenerla entre sus brazos con fuerza, no puede negar que quiere robarse todo su dolor, y todo para que sus sonrisas tan frescas no desaparezcan.

De entre sus ropas saca una fotografía de la maga, y a él le sirve tenerla. Ya que así puede sentir un poco cerca a Erza sin lastimarla, así puede retenerla a su manera, así podría robar su dolor, robarlo y quedarse con el, sufrir por ella, llorar por ella. Erza ya no tendría que seguir sufriendo por su culpa.

_¡Seguir vivo es un símbolo de fuerza!_

No, él no era fuerte, cada vez que recordaba que Erza no estaba a su lado sus fuerzas caían, era un debilucho, se siente desecho cuando ella no está.

_¡No eres el mismo Jellal de antes, no el mismo que luchaba por sobrevivir!_

No, no lo era, pero por ella volvería a serlo, por ella el cambiaría todo.

_Ella debe ser una persona muy importante para ti, ¿Verdad?_

Sí, porque era la persona que amaba, porque era _ella,_ Erza Scarlet.

Lo peor ya ha pasado, Jellal lo sabe, quizás ahora podría volver por ella, volver y decirle todo aquello que tanto tiempo ha estado guardando; pero tal vez sus actos ya lo han dado por descubierto.

Pero aun así… él no quiere hacer eso. Erza no merecía estar con alguien que sigue el camino de la oscuridad, ella era un ser puro que caminaba... _no,_ ella era un ser puro que estaba viviendo en un sendero de luz. Jellal lo sabe, conforme pasan los días Erza se alejaba cada vez más de él.

Y eso lo quiera o no lo tiene roto. Jellal Fernandes está roto por no poder vivir ese amor con la intensidad que Erza necesita. Está roto porque sabe que sus caminos nunca se volverán a unir.

Está roto, porque sabe que Erza es fuerte y podrá continuar con su vida, mientras que él se quedará solo, esperando a que un milagro aparezca.

Él se quedó roto, roto como dejó el corazón de Erza Scarlet cuando le dijo que lo suyo jamás podría ser.

.

.

* * *

vmsdbmsplkbmñslb,ñsb,s Jerza angst feelings everywhere ;w; en verdad, esta pareja es tan trágica! no entiendo como puede haber gente que no los quiere juntos, ¡Son el uno para el otro cabr*n*s! xD mmm bueno...

**_Cosas fumadas de mi vida diaria:_**

Ray: ...

Usagi (yo): ...

Caroline: ...

Nana: Podrían cambiar de canal... ¡Ya me harté del fuera de transmisión!

xD

_**Reviews anónimos:**_

_**kona kana lee:** ¡Gracias por leerme!, la verdad respeto tu opinión respecto al Gruvia, es mi OTP, pero comprendo cuando a otras personas no son de su agrado (: Y lo siento, pero solo tengo planeado ponerlos en ámbito amoroso, solo creo que en dos haré la excepción, pero no planeo hacer algo de mera cosa friendship._

Ahoraaaaaa! ... La verdad no se sobre quien subiré el próximo drabble ._.

¡Voten de que pareja quieren el próximo drabble!

a) Gale.

b) Elfever.

c) Biszalck.

d) Robwen.

e) Lami.

f) CanaFried (?) xD

Sí... no mencioné el StinLu ni Roguekino porque ya se cuando los subiré :3

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n*


	11. Levy: Aquí vamos de nuevo

Yoooosh! Usagi-chan reportándose hermosas lectoras!^^ Lo sé, me he tardado muuuuuuuucho para este drabble, pero es porque me he puesto a hacer los demás;) Espero que este drabble les guste.

Por votaciones ganó lcmslkvmlsmvls GALE! Y no, no hice trampa (:

Gracias a: **Solanco, MajoDragneel, yuki2341, Joanna P. Dragneel 98, McCormick Girl **(Yep yep, idol-chan ^^), **Miyu-chin, Sora Eucliffe** (Nee-chan xD)** , ChesseSmile, ChocolateCosmos, Gynee & kobato.** ¡Gracias a ustedes ya hemos alcanzado el numero 11O en reviews, las amooooooo!

Y con ustedes: Gale!

* * *

.

**Personajes: **Levy McGarden & Gajeel Redfox /AU&OoC.

**Genero: **Romance/Drama(?)

**Palabras:** 473.

**Canción:** Here we go again.

**Intérprete:** Demi Lovato.

.

.

.

**A**quí **v**amos **d**e **n**uevo.

Levy dio un portazo, dando por enterada su llegada del trabajo. Inmediatamente corriendo se adentró a su habitación. Sus ojos se ven rojos, demacrados, hinchados, pero aun así abrió su closet, sacando un sinfín de regalos, cosas con dedicatorias hacia ella, cosas que aun guardaban el olor de cierto chico de apellido Redfox.

Indignada cogió las cosas y las depositó en una caja. Se estaba deshaciendo de todo, no quería tener recuerdo alguno de Gajeel, no luego de como la había tratado, no luego de como ella le había gritado.

— ¡Levy! —escucha su voz gritando desde el exterior, se asoma a la ventana y le lanza sus pertenencias.

Claro que lo haría. Ella lo arrancaría de su corazón. Lo sacaría de su cabeza.

Miró su teléfono, el cual tenía más de veinte mensajes y llamadas del chico, los ignoró mientras que a sus ojos los borraba. El chico indignado comenzó a dar de golpes a la puerta.

— ¡Abre la maldita puerta Levy!

— ¡No lo haré! —Gritó ella también una vez puesto seguro a la puerta— ¡Entiéndelo Gajeel, estoy mucho mejor sin ti!

No… no lo estaba, esa era solo una hermosa mentira que quería creer. Ya que siempre era lo mismo. Siempre era la misma discusión. Ella siempre caía con él cada vez que volvía.

Levy no sabe en que momento fue, pero el pelinegro ya se encontraba frente a ella, quizás había entrado por la ventana o por la puerta trasera, la verdad no lo sabía, no pensaba en lo que sucedía, ya que en un solo parpadeo ya estaba siendo sostenida entre sus brazos.

¿Por qué? … ¿Cómo es que Gajeel se había metido tanto en su piel?, en sus pensamientos, corazón.

Ella había jurado por última vez nunca volver a caer por él, pero lo sabe, quizás si lo hubiese tratado mejor, si se hubiera dado el tiempo de conocerlo más no sucedería nada de esto.

—Gajeel…—susurra mirándolo a los ojos.

Él nunca sabe lo que quiere, nunca dice lo que quiere decir ni lo que ella quiere escuchar, y es cuando Levy comienza a enloquecer. Ya sabe que cada vez que lo mira el nunca escucha ni la mitad de lo que dice, además siempre es impuntual en cada una de sus citas.

Pero para Levy McGarden, Gajeel Redfox era alguien malditamente adictivo.

Y ahora por mas que quiere no lo puede evitar, ambos están cayendo juntos.

—Perdón—susurraron ambos.

Para ninguno era fácil. Ninguno podía vivir sin el otro. Aun sabiendo que al fin de la semana siempre se gritarían el adiós definitivo que no quedaban más que en palabras vacías.

Levy miró los ojos de Gajeel, él también la miró. Sonrieron, apenados, con arrepentimiento.

Ya que ambos lo sabían

—Aquí vamos de nuevo, ¿No es así Gajeel?

Esa rutina, desgraciadamente, nunca los cansaría.

.

.

* * *

Y ese fue el Gale de hoy :3 Espero y les haya gustado. Que porque esa canción tan cnaslkvmkasla popera(?) Porque Caroline la estaba escuchando mientras Ray hacía un video Gale, y no se porqué, me gusto la combinación xD

**_Reviews anónimos:_**

_**ChocolateCosmos:** Lo sé, todas queremos abrazar a Gajeel y consolarlo por bakka. Espero y este Gale te guste((:_

_**kobato:** Ganó Gale xD Me quedaré con las ganas de subir el Elfever xD Espero y este drabble te gusté((: Ja-ne! Kobato-chan_

Ahora no habrá votación, ya que el siguiente drabble será para la pareja crack ,cmslkvmlke **StinLu.**

Lo sé, hay muchas Nalu aquí, pero vamos, ustedes no pueden negar que esta pareja también tiene lo suyo, además es Crack, no existe, y el Nalu es mi prioridad por supuesto, pero estos rubios son explosivos! xD

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n*


	12. Sting: Labios compartidos

Yoooooosh! Aquí Usagi-chan reportándose con otro extremadamente crack OoC drabble xD Quiero decir que a partir de aquí no sé cuanto más me pueda tardar en actualizar, pueden ser días, semanas... ¡No, eso no, solamente días, ni yo me perdono el no actualizar pronto!

Coff Coff, bueno, damas, señoritas, apenas mayoría de edad y por si acaso también caballeros, el drabble del día, como antes había dicho es un StinLu, espero que les guste!

Gracias a:** yuki2341, Sora Eucliffe** (Nee-chaaaaaaaan! ... no si lo vayas a creer, pero lo acabo de gritar o/o), **McCormick Girl **(Uhuhuhuh Hulala Idol-chan)**, Solanco, MajoDragneel, kobato, ChocolateCosmos & SweetCaroline** (... p*nch* compinche! ni que fuéramos a hacer nada malo, métetelo en la cabeza xD).

Por cierto, este drabble tan klajvkldsvlksmvd es dedicado a mi_** Nee-chan: Sora-chan**_ ^^ ¡Espero que te guste!

& con ustedes: STINLU!*O*

* * *

.

**Personajes: **Sting Eucliffe & Lucy Heartfilia+Natsu Dragneel.

**Genero: **Romance/Drama/Hurt/Masochist.

**Palabras:** 460.

**Canción:** Labios compartidos.

**Intérprete:** Maná.

.

.

.

**L**abios **c**ompartidos.

Sting observa como la rubia se despide de su siempre rival, se despide con una sonrisa para cerrar la puerta y girarse, dándole por enterado que esa noche, nuevamente sería suya, y solamente suya. La besa con apuro, la besa con ansiedad y desesperación. Quiere saber que ella esta con el. Quiere saber que Lucy Heartfilia es suya esa noche, suya y no de Natsu Dragneel.

Rápidamente ambos se despojan de sus ropas, se acarician.

—Lucy… di mi nombre.

—S…Sting.

Ese era su cielo. Que Lucy le regalase aunque fuera solo una noche era su único cielo, su secreto mejor guardado.

Pero Sting lo sabe, lo que hace está mal, y no, no por aquel pelirrosa, sino por él. El mago de Sabertooth se dejaba pisotear por Lucy, por sus labios, su piel, sus caricias y gemidos. Se dejaba tratar como un perro.

Mientras ella se iba como un ave libre él se quedaba estancado, esperando a que fuese recordado, esperando a que Lucy se diera su tiempo para volver a él, esperando a que sus labios pidieran a gritos los suyos.

—Sting…

Otra vez su boca insensata volvía a caer en su piel.

Pero que podía hacerle, ese era un amor mutante, un amor extraño, amor que al parecer solo venía de la parte del rubio. Amor que solamente unos amigos secretos con derecho podrían tenerse.

Lucy se viste, la noche en la cual le entregaba un pedazo de ella había terminado. Ahora debía retirarse, buscar a aquel chico que era su novio y nunca le había fallado, más sin embargo los brazos desnudos de Sting la detiene.

Siempre era lo mismo, ella se vestían, se iba y el tenía que esperar paciente a que Lucy tuviera tiempo libre para él.

—Si no me voy Natsu podría sospechar.

—Que sospeche, me tiene sin cuidado—dijo volviéndola a tirar sobre la cama y comenzando a besarla apasionadamente.

Ella tampoco se resistió, así que devolvió el beso sin rechistar.

Y es que Sting ya no podía soportarlo. Quizás podía compartir sin resentimiento e ironía aquel engaño. Quizás podía soportar el dolor que Lucy le traía cuando se alejaba de él. Él podía soportar aquellas radiantes sonrisas que le dedicaba al Dragneel.

Pero él no podía soportar ver como sus labios eran compartidos. No quería ni imaginar como Lucy disfrutaba de sus noches con aquel dragon slayer.

Quería que lo partiera un rayo, que lo enterrara el olvido, pero no podía compartir sus labios, sus besos, sus caricias. Era un castigo divino para el.

—Lucy… te amo.

Ella no dijo nada, pero aun así Sting sonrío. Lucy no lo amaba. O al menos no como él quería.

Sting la amaba, a pesar de estar compartiéndola con Natsu Dragneel desde hace dos años atrás.

.

.

* * *

¡Ojalá y este drabble haya sido de su agrado!, no sé, me imaginé que esto podría suceder años después de los juegos mágicos, claro, si es que alguien sobrevivió al festival del dragon (? xD

Como saben, soy nueva haciendo crack y eso, espero que haya salido bien(:

**_Reviews anónimos:_**

_**kobato:** ¡Y aqui está el StinLu!, espero que sea de tu agrado, y que bueno que el Jerza haya salido de tu agrado, ¡Y mejor aún, que te pareciera lindo!_

_**ChocolateCosmos:** A decir verdad yo también pienso que esta canción tiene su mensaje subliminal masoquista xD_

_**SweetCaroline:** Por una mier...!, ¡Solo somos amigos, yo no quiero nada con el y el no quiere nada conmigo!, espero que estés leyendo esto, porque en estos momentos voy a ir a tu casa, si mujer, tu y yo tenemos cosas de las cuales hablar._

Ahoraaaaaa! ... No se de nuevo de quien diablos haré el próximo drabble ._. Así que...

¡Las votaciones se vuelven a abrir con otras nuevas opciones!

a) Wendy respecto a Fairy Tail.

b) Elfever.

c) Biszalck.

d) Lyon no correspondido. (Ni en los drabbles es feliz el condenado xD)

e) Lami.

f) CanaFried (?) xD

g) Robwen.

h) Roguekino.

i) RogueVia (RoguexJuvia... la verdad, no entiendo de donde sale tanto crack tan raro xD)

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n*


	13. Mirajane: Para hacerte sentir mi amor

Yoooooosshh! Usagi-chan está reportándose con otro drabble skvjsklvmklsmbklsmb, creo que ahora me tardé, eamm, no sé xD tres días, cuatro?

Ahora, la pareja que gano gracias a sus votos por review y PM fue: LAMI! pero no se preocupen, sus demás votos no fueron en vano, ya que sirven sobre que hacer los siguientes drabbles(:

Gracias a:** MajoDragneel, ChesseSmile, portaphyro, Solanco, Sungmi-chan, McCormick Girl** (Yo! Idol-chan),** Kari Hyuga, Sora Eucliffe** (N-e-e-c-h-a-n)**, sayuki yukimura, yuki2341, Joanna P. Dragneel 98, RumblingHearts, Leni Thale & Toaneo07 Ver2.0.**

Espero y les guste el drable cofcofnocorrespondidocofcofc of xD Lami

* * *

**.**

**Personajes: **Mirajane Strauss & Laxus Dreyar /AU&MaybeOoC

**Genero: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

**Palabras:** 584.

**Canción:** Make you feel my love.

**Intérprete:** Adele.

.

.

.

**P**ara **h**acerte **s**entir **m**i **a**mor.

Ella no hace nada, solamente deja que su amigo descanse su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Escucha como Laxus hace el intento por no llorar. Y ella no podía hacer más que consolarlo.

El rubio había tenido una fuerte pelea con su novia, ya que esta lo había engañado con un amigo suyo de la universidad. En un principio Mirajane le reprendió por venir a buscarla con la lluvia que caía, pero al verlo así, demacrado, dolido, no pudo evitar dejarlo pasar a su habitación. No pudo evitar el querer reconfortarlo y aliviarlo en sus brazos.

—Mira… Porque todo lo malo me sucede a mí—lo escuchó decir mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el balcón.

—Laxus—habló siguiéndolo—No digas eso—murmuró mientras estiraba los brazos y lo abrazaba por detrás—Yo estoy aquí, contigo, no me iré nunca.

Es cierto, ella siempre estaría ahí con él. Mirajane siempre estaría para Laxus.

No importaba que la lluvia cayera sobre ellos y el mundo estuviera en su propio caso, Mirajane nunca lo dejaría solo, ella incluso siempre lo abrazaría cuando lo necesitara, lo estrujaría entre sus brazos hasta dolerle con tal de reconfortarlo, con tal de verlo con sus tan típicas sonrisas arrogantes, pero que ella simplemente adoraba.

No importaba que la oscuridad de la noche los amenazara, Mirajane nunca lo dejaría solo.

—Si quieres llorar solo hazlo—dijo mientras el chico se volteaba, ella sonrió acariciando su rostro—Yo siempre estaré aquí para limpiar tus lágrimas.

Y lo haría, no faltaría su palabra. Mirajane haría eso y más solo por una razón: Para hacer que Laxus sintiera, aunque fuera, un poco de su inmenso amor.

Y es que Laxus no se ha dado cuenta, pero ella nunca le haría daño, nunca lo lastimaría o heriría. Ya que desde siempre, desde el primer día que se encontraron siendo unos niños, sabía muy bien el lugar que el rubio ocupaba en su mente.

Mirajane incluso podría pensar en dejar atrás sus colores vivos para adentrarse a los primarios de su amigo. Morir de hambre, quizás también, solo para pasar con él esa pena. Ya que para Mirajane eso era nada comparado a todo lo que haría para hacerle sentir su amor a Laxus.

—Ven, vamos adentro, seguramente has de tener hambre—el rubio sintió sus ojos arder—Verás que prepararé algo delicioso, luego podemos ver unas película…

Mirajane amplió los ojos al sentir como Laxus la estaba abrazando, pero luego suavizó la mirada correspondiendo al abrazo. Sintiendo el calor de su amigo a pesar de la fría lluvia, detectando su aroma tan especial que solo ella notaría, acariciando su brillante cabello rubio que se asemejaba a un rayo de luz.

—Gracias Mira, muchas gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer—dijo sintiendo aun más fuerte el abrazo—Es lo que hacen los amigos, ¿No?

Lamentablemente para Mirajane, ese océano de sentimientos ahora estaba en un apogeo de tormentas, no pensaban con claridad, y tardarían mucho para tranquilizarse, pero no le importaba, ella esperaría pacientemente a que las heridas se cerraran y cicatrizaran.

Los vientos de la carretera del arrepentimiento están soplando libres y salvajes.

—Vamos adentro—ella asintió mientras juntos se adentraban a su habitación con las manos entrelazadas—Mira… te quiero.

Ella sonrió tristemente, ese te quiero no era el que ella quería.

—Yo también te quiero Laxus.

Mirajane podría hacerlo feliz si tan solo su amigo le diera la oportunidad. Ella haría todos sus sueños realidad. No habría nada que no haría, incluso iría hasta el fin del mundo.

Y todo eso, solamente para hacerle sentir su amor.

.

.

* * *

vmwkvelmbklemblekmblebe C': No pude evitarlo, afuera de mi casa está lloviendo y creo que afectó mi estado de animo. LOL xD

Bueeeeeeeno, ahora. Estos son los demás lugares según todos los votos que conté:

1.- Lami _(ya está subido)_

2.- Elfever.

3.- Lyon no correspondido.

4.- Rowen.

5.- Roguekino.

Ese será el orden de los siguientes drabbles(: Espero no decepcionarlas por las parejas.

Y como ya vieron, el siguiente drabble será klvmelkbmelkb **ELFEVER!**

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n*


	14. Evergreen: Cosas que nunca diré

Usagi-chan reportándose acá con un nuevo drabble que hace tiempo que quería hacer, (hablo de la pareja, la canción que escogí llegó de la nada xD) Antes que nada quiero decir que a partir de hoy no se cada cuando podré actualizar esta serie de drabbles, ya que esta semana comenzaré los exámenes y bueno, ya saben, la escuela siempre busca como arruinarnos el tiempo libre, pero no me quejo, ya que gracias a la escuela puedo estar con Nana-chan, Ray-kun y Caro-chan, además me prepara para entrar en un semestre a la universidad(:

¡Gracias por las lectoras que han comentado mi oneshot Roguekino _"Honey Tea"_ & mi no correspondido drabble Lyvia_ "Hurts like heaven",_ ¡Muchas gracias, besos y abrazos a todas!

Gracias a: **MajoDragneel, Toaneo07 Ver2.0, Sora Eucliffe** (Nee-chan^^)** , RumblingHearts, portaphyro, Solanco, yuki2341, Sungmi-chan, kobato, lucia-nami 14, ChesseSmile & kona kana lee**

Ahora con ustedes... ¡Elfever!

* * *

**.**

**Personajes: **Evergreen &Elfman Strauss/MaybeOoC

**Genero: **Romance/Humor.

**Palabras:** 610.

**Canción:** Things I'll never say.

**Intérprete:** Avril Lavigne.

.

.

.

**C**osas **q**ue **n**unca **d**iré.

Ella suspira mientras se mira al espejo. Se estira el cabello, trata de hacerle una coleta pero no funciona, dos coletas menos, una trenza… ¡Jamás!, incluso busca entre su ropa el mejor atuendo, uno que la haga ver… _perfecta._

¡Pero no había nada!, mira un vestido y opta por ponérselo y emplear su caminata para llegar al gremio.

¿Qué porque hace eso?, ¿Por qué quiere verse más perfecta de lo que siempre era?, ¿Y porque por cada paso que da sus nervios se ponen de punta?

— ¡Vamos a pelear, ya que pelear es de hombres y el gran Elfman es un hombre!

Por él. Por Elfman Strauss. Si, no era perfecta, y ese chico con traumas de la hombría se había ganado su corazón sin que ella le diera permiso.

Toma un bocado de aire mientras trata mantenerse de pie y comenzar a caminar, pasando frente al albino e intentando no tropezar. Sus mejillas se ponen rojas, sus nervios aumentan… y los pensamientos no son de mucha ayuda que digamos.

Pero aun así no se deja vencer, intenta parecer la perfección encarnada en vida por él, ya que Elfman lo vale.

Pero… ¿Qué pasaría si dijera todo aquello que estaba dentro su mente?

Quizás le diría lo mucho que hace para impresionarlo y que el, al parecer, no se daba cuenta. Quizás le diría que sueña con dormir entre sus brazos, ¿Pero acaso pedía mucho?, si, lo pedía, y más porque esos pensamientos se quedarán ahí, en su mente, quemándole la cabeza y las neuronas.

Evergreen lo sabía, pensar esas cosas solo era una pérdida de tiempo si no lo decía. Ya que esto no los llevaría a ninguna parte., ¿Por qué era tan difícil?, ¿Tan difícil era acaso decirlo todo lo que sentía a ese albino.

Fastidiada sale del gremio.

Las carcajadas felices de sus amigos y los lloriqueos de Mira por el insulto de Laxus hacia sus "dibujos" la fastidiada.

— ¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo?

Mas bien… ¡Qué demonios ocurría con su lengua!, esas palabras se atoraban en ella y se trataba, se deslizan y tropiezan, haciéndola parecer que no tiene nada que decir, ¡Pero si que las tiene!

Suspira resignada, ella sabe que esos pensamientos solo eran cosas que nunca dirá, cosas que nunca saldrán de su boca.

Y… ¿Qué pasaría si dijera lo que quería ver?

Una cena bajo las estrellas, Elfman alardeando de su hombría, ella tan hermosa y majestuosa como siempre. Una velada perfecta, terminando con el albino incado sobre su rodilla abriendo un estuche con una sortija.

_Cásate conmigo Ever…_

— ¡Queeeeeee! —Grita saliendo de sus fantasías— ¡Porque mierda pienso en casarme con Elfman!

—E…Ever…—la chica asustada mira al albino detrás de ella. Traga saliva al verlo a él hecho un manojo de nervios— ¡Me acabas proponer matrimonio Ever!, ¡Noooo! —Grita agitando los brazos— ¡Pedir matrimonio es de hombres y Elfman es un hombre, Ever no puede ser más hombre que el gran Elfman!

La castaña se sonroja al ver como el chico que había ganado su corazón hacia más drama que una novela de Lucy. Sus piernas tiemblan, ya que el mago se acerca rápidamente a ella.

—Pero que quede claro Ever… ¡Yo seré quien traiga el dinero a nuestra casa!—y dicho eso toma las manos de la maga.

—Elfman…—su sonrojo se intensifica, pero como todo, ella actúa sin pensar— ¡Eres un idiota, _ojos de medusa_!

Y ahora ella corría, dejando a un petrificado -literalmente hablando- Elfman atrás.

Haciendo un juramento consigo misma de guardar esos pensamientos solo para ella, y que cuando este cien por ciento segura, le diría a Elfman todas esas cosas que nunca pensó decir algún día.

.

.

* * *

Ahora está nublado fuera de mi casa vmslkvmeklbmel amo el cielo nublado, por eso no escribí algo triste(?) Además son Elfman y Evergreen! estos dos no pueden ser deprimentes suicidas incomprendidos ni nada por el estilo(?) xD

**_Reviews anónimos:_**

_**kobato:** ¡Lo sé, no me quedé con las ganas!, espero y este Elfever sea de tu agrado(: y no, no es triste como ya te habrás dado cuenta._

_**kona kana lee:** ¡Nah, no molestas! y no te preocupes si solo puedes dejar review los domingos, entiendo muy bien lo que es tener un horario muy apretado :c Ahora, esas canciones nunca las he escuchado, pero bueno, nunca es tarde(?) si me gusta, tal vez la use para el drabble de Lyon._

_**lucia-nami 14:** Perdón por responder aquí a tu review, pero como no tienes activado lo de los PM tengo que verme a la necesidad de responderte aquí, espero y no sea mucha molestia(: ¡Que bueno que te gusten todas las canciones que uso para los drabbles!,mmm, japones, no se muchas, pero si quieres puedes recomendarme. Nos vemos._

Quiero preguntarles ahora a ustedes hermosas lectoras(es) que están leyendo esto. Me llegó un review donde me piden un ZancrowxMeredy y un CobraxKinana, ¿Qué les parece, no animamos a hacer y leer un drabble de estas dos parejas?

Ahora, la siguiente pareja... ¡Perdón Lyon, no quise decir eso!

**Lyon:** ¡Oh claro que quisiste, solo te gusta verme sufrir Usagi-chan no bakka!

El siguiente drabbles es... _Lyon, no correspondido._

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n*


	15. Lyon: Todo es una ilusión

Yoh! Usagi-chan reportándose nuevamente con un nuevo drabble, del cual, por cierto, les explicaré los siguiente.

Tenía planeado hacer algo diferente, pero como Ray-kun vio una sugerencia de canción en uno de los reviews, decidió darme una ayuda. Así que luego de mucho sudor, recuerdos de mi dulce amigo y distracciones por que Nana no entendía unos problemas de cálculo, ya que sí, mañana hay examen de Cálculo, Psicología, Comunicación y Lenguas extranjeras. Solamente Nana ha estado con dificultades.

Gracias a: **Toaneo07 Ver2.0, MajoDragneel, RumblingHearts, Sora Eucliffe (Nee-chan, tu siempre le aciertas a las cosas xD), portaphyro, yuki2341, McCormick Girl (Mi idol-chan), kobato & kona kana lee.**

Ray-kun y yo esperamos que les guste este drabble dedicado a Lyon y sus sentimientos no correspondidos.

Ray-kun: ¡No te preocupes Lyon, te compadezco!

* * *

**.**

**Personajes: **Lyon Bastia & Juvia Loxar+Gray Fullbuster.

**Genero: **Romance/Drama/Hurt.

**Palabras:** 572.

**Canción:** Todo es una ilusión.

**Intérprete:** Rio Roma.

.

.

.

**T**odo **e**s **u**na **i**lusión.

Lyon camina en las calles de la ciudad mientras observa a la distancia como un pelinegro, de apellido Fullbuster, camina cogido de la mano de la joven Loxar. Intenta desviar la mirada, ya que estos momentos esta sintiendo sus ojos arder. Ya que nada es eterno. Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, el pelinegro había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a la peli azul, y esta emocionada los aceptó sonriente.

Desde ese día la lluvia caía siempre sobre él. No había día en que su mundo no se viera gris desde que su amada Juvia decidió ponerle fin a sus intentos de flirteo.

Sherry intenta alegrarlo, y lo agradece, al igual que los consejos de sus amigos. Ellos dicen que el tiempo cura siempre las heridas del corazón. Pero para el, eso solamente era una mentira más.

Y él lo anhelaba, quería acabar con este infierno al cual fue condenado desde que le confesó a Juvia sus sentimientos y esta lo rechazó el mismo día que Gray también, confesó sus sentimientos.

_Juvia lo siente mucho Lyon-san… pero… el corazón de Juvia le pertenece a Gray-sama._

Por más que busca una salida no puede encontrar el sol. A pesar de que éste se encuentre en su mayor esplendor, su luz no llega hasta donde Lyon está.

Trata de luchar, realmente lo intenta. El desea borrar esos pocos pero atesorados recuerdos que tenía con Juvia, desde los reales hasta los imaginados por su mente.

—Juvia…—susurra mirando como la chica se detiene a un puesto de flores y Gray, al parecer, esta a punto de comprar unas que la Loxar no paraba de admirar.

El la olvidará, o al menos lo intentará.

Y un día él se reirá de todo este dolor, un día iba a ser libre de ese inmenso amor que el corazón de Juvia no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Un día él iba a lograr mirarla sin deseos de besarla y estrujarla en sus brazos.

Un día el dejará de llorar por ella.

Un día todo se acabará y nada más podrá hacerle daño.

Juvia Loxar desaparecería y sería borrada completamente de su corazón.

Pero mientras todo eso sucede, mientras que ese día llegue, todo sería solo una completa ilusión.

Se detiene enfrente de la pareja, no sabe porque, pero en su mano se encuentra una pequeña flor. Sin saber porque, en estos momentos se la estaba entregando.

—Lyon-san…—susurra mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, dándose cuenta del dolor en la mirada del Bastia.

Gray celosamente se colocó enfrente de su novia. Rompiendo con todo contacto de ambos personajes.

—Tranquilo…—habla cogiendo la mano de la chica y depositando la flor que ahora estaba congelada—Yo solo…

Un nudo aparece en su garganta.

—Me estoy despidiendo.

Ya no quería vivir así, ya que sabe que no lo merece. El, al igual que Gray, al igual que cualquier otra persona merecía ser amado también. Nadie merecía sufrir como ahora lo hace el.

Camina alejándose de la pareja mientras que su mirada se vuelve sombría gracias a su flequillo, mas sin embargo luego flaquea al sentir como unos brazos lo atraen lo atraen con fuerza.

El reconoce ese aroma y también la abraza.

—Tranquilo Lyon-sama—era Sherry, quien estaba consolándolo—Aquí nadie le hará daño.

Si junto a ella, junto a sus amigos nada le haría daño…

Pero mientras que el aun no pueda olvidar a Juvia, mientras que la felicidad siga ocultándose en la oscuridad, mientras que su corazón deje de doler… el verá todo como una simple y dolorosa ilusión.

.

.

* * *

Pobre Lyon, comprendo muy bien lo que es el no ser correspondido. v,dfbmdnlñe Perdón, es que fui por jugo y Ray-kun cogió la laptop.

Espero que les haya gustado, por supuesto, tuve que poner Gruvia y a Sherry, ya que son importantes cuando alguien tiende a hablar de los sentimientos del miembro de Lamia Scale, ¡Por favor no me lancen tomates!

**_Reviews anónimos:_**

_**kobato:** ¡asdksdjakfjkasfka muchas gracias! Ya hice un examen de metodología en la investigación, saqué un 95! me siento orgullosa de mi misma :') Haré drabbles de esas parejas, no te preocupes, espero que te guste este drabble._

_**kona kana lee:** Lo sé, pobre Elfman, el solo quería ser el hombre de la casa :/ xD ¡Claro que haré un LeoxAries! Me parece una pareja muy kawaii, así que no te sorprendas si ves uno de ellos, oh sí, como habrás visto, Ray-kun y yo usamos la canción que nos sugeriste de Rio Roma para hacer el drabble, ¡Esperemos y te guste!_

Antes que nada... **¿Les gusta Bleach?** (lo sé, un cambio drástico de tema? Es que lo diré cortito. Nana-chan subió ayer un fic Hitsuhina llamado Quinto Piso, un fic que tenía desde hace meses pero que una perra sin corazón (lo siento, le tengo mucho coraje, la odio) se los borró, si, le borró todos sus fics, estaba en depresión, y apenas ayer la animamos a hacer otra cuenta en fanfiction y a seguir con el fic, si no les gusta el Hitsuhina, Ichiruki, Ginran y otras no lo lean, pero me gustaría que pasan la voz, la que Nana-chan lo merece.

Regresando al tema, el siguiente drabble sera...** ¡Rowen!** Oh sí, nuestros nenes harán su gran aparición.

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n & **R**ay-**k**_u_n.


	16. Wendy: Me vuelves loca

Lo sé lo sé lo sé! He tardado mucho para subir este drabble ¡Pero tengo justificación!... pero la diré más adelante.

La verdad no tenía mucha inspiración cuando lo escribí, así que si no es de su agrado lo entiendo. Acepto cualquier clase de review.

Gracias a:** Toaneo07 Ver2.0, MajoDragneel, Solanco, yuki2341, portaphyro, Sora Eucliffe, Nana-chan, kobato, McCormick Girl, kona kana lee y xHinamoriKunx.**

****¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**.**

**Personajes: **Wendy Marvell & Romeo Conbolt/AU&MaybeOoC

**Genero: **Romance/Fluffly/Friendship.

**Palabras:** 543.

**Canción:** Crazier.

**Intérprete:** Taylor Swift.

.

.

.

**M**e **v**uelves **l**oca.

Wendy nunca se había ido con el viento, ella solo se dejaba llevar, solamente dejaba que el viento decidiera que camino es el que debía tomar.

Pero no es hasta que una mano amiga se le es tendida que se da cuenta. No es hasta que ese chico que conoció al inicio de la preparatoria le sonríe que se da cuenta.

Que el detrás de una puerta no está solo el final, sino que hay algo más, algo que debemos descubrir, pero no solos, sino con esa persona que tu corazón pide a gritos su presencia.

Y Wendy lo sabe, la persona por la cual su corazón grita es él: Romeo Conbolt.

Ya que mientras ella intentaba volar nunca lo lograba, sus alas se rompían y caía al suelo, pero todo cambió cuando él le dedicó una sonrisa.

El simplemente llegó y lo cambió todo.

—Buenos días Romeo-kun—saluda con una sonrisa la peli azul. Este se gira y le sonríe.

—Buenos días Wendy-chan—y ella ignora por completo el sonrojo del chico.

Ella siempre lo mira a lo lejos cuando sus horarios se separan. Ella lo mira a la distancia, observa como puede hacer una vida mientras ella seguía atascada en el mismo lugar.

Y ahora, ambos estaban sentados en la rama de un árbol, y Wendy piensa en él, y como desde el día en que lo conoció el cielo siempre estaba pintado de azul para ella. Su mundo volvía a ser de colores, cualquier oscuridad pasada había desaparecido por completo.

— ¡Mira Wendy-chan, las primeras mariposas de la primavera! —grita emocionado el chico señalando el horizonte.

La peli azul sonríe ante el asombro de su amigo. Sonríe porque Romeo le había enseñado a apreciar las pequeñas cosas de la vida, le mostró cosas que ella no quería ver pero que terminó adorando.

Romeo le abrió los ojos y le enseñó a creer.

La vida siempre nos trae malas experiencias, pero no por eso uno debía dejarse llevar por la amargura que estas. No por eso uno debía negarse a conocer las maravillas del mundo.

—Romeo-kun—lo llama, a lo que el chico la mira—Eres raro.

Romeo se sorprende y luego se sonroja confundido, no esperaba que eso le dijera esa chica tan encantadora y bonita que había conocido meses atrás.

La peli azul tomó aire mientras su mano viajaba por la rama del árbol hasta llegar a la mano del chico y sujetarla con fuerza.

—Wen…Wendy-chan—tartamudeaba nervioso el pobre pelinegro.

Y ella ya no quería ocultarlo más.

Él había levantado sus pies del suelo, la había hecho volar desde el primer instante, desde el primer momento en que habían intercambiado palabras. Se siente que está a punto de caer, y siempre se pierde en sus pequeños pero cálidos ojos.

—Y eres un tonto—se acercó al chico—Pero… aun así me gustas Romeo-kun.

Y con un pequeño beso lo demostraba. Un pequeño, primerizo, torpe, pero significativo beso. Con un pequeño beso, ella trataba de hacerle llegar el mensaje, de que él la tenía loca.

—Wendy-chan—susurró mirándola.

Ambos sonrojados unieron sus frentes mientras el sol se perdía en el horizonte.

—Tú también me gustas.

Y ahora más que nunca, ahora que sabe que si es correspondida, Wendy Marvell estaba mucho más loca por Romeo Conbolt.

* * *

Muy bien, aquí está mi justicicación: Lo que sucede aqui, bueno... es que tanto Caro-chan, Nana-chan, Ray-kun, otros chicos y yo vamos a tocar el_ lago de los cisnes_, y estaba muy ocupada ensayando, y más ahora que nos han dicho que quieren que participemos en el _Cascanueces_ (seré un hada de nieve si participo :3). Quizás no habría problema, tocaré el Chelo no hay problema, soy muy buena tocándolo al igual que el piano, el violin, guitarra y arpa, pero nos acaban de avisar, apenas ayer, que debemos tomar un vuelo mañana, 11 de Diciembre en la mañana, ¡Lo cual significa que estaré fuera por una semana entera! porque si, la presentación no es aquí ._. bueno ya hablé mucho. Lo siento también si estoy escribiendo algo mal en estos momentos, es que bueno, ahora mismo todos los de la orquesta están de un lado a otro en casa de Ray-kun haciendo maletas, ¡Debemos tener todo listo para las 5:00 am!

Lamento si las respuestas a sus reviews son cortos, pero aaahh, y la verdad no quería dejarlas y dejarlos sin una actualización, que bien, no ha sido la mejor de mis trabajos, pero espero que les guste.

**_Reviews anónimos:_**

_**Kobato:** No, no me va mal en cálculo, ¡Con orgullo digo que es en la que mejor me va! En la que estoy mal es en historia y metodología de la investigación, pero de ahí en fuera voy bien. Ray-kun te manda saludos por haberlo comentado en tu review(: Espero que te guste este drabble._

_**kona kana lee:** En verdad, si no fuera un fan del Gruvia así que lo tengo en mi OTP, realmente querría que Lyvia fuera cannon, pero aun así guardo la esperanza de que una buena mujer llegará a alegrar la vida de Lyon, ¡Se lo merece!, ahora, estoy agradecida de que seré el primer RoWen que leerlas, ¡Espeero que te guste y no te decepcione!_

El próximo drabble será... **ROGUEKINO!**

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n.


	17. Rogue:Cuando es tiempo para decir te amo

Yep yep yep! Usagi-chan ha vuelto luego de la presentación en la cual viajé lejos lejos lejos. Gracias al cielo todo salió bien, tocamos excelente, tanto en la presentación como en una fiesta en la cual nos contrataron, en la cual nos pagaron muy bien *-* Pero aaaaaaaaahh no saben lo que ocurrió, ¡Se fue la luz en nuestro hotel y Nana-chan, Ray-kun, Ryuu-kun, Caro-chan, dos chicos más y yo nos quedamos atrapados en una habitación!, con eso de que las puertas solo abren con una llave eléctrica y eso nos quedamos ahí dos días enteros.

Por lo cual nos vimos a la necesidad de quedarnos unos días más allá festejando la navidad, que por cierto... ¡Aun me duele la cabeza por tomar taaaaaaaaaanto! y no, no me gusta beber, pero tampoco me gusta rechazar los retos!

Y borrón y cuenta nueva, he vuelto, actualizaré cada semana(?) y eam, no prometo que sean drabbles buenos pero serán hechos con todo el corazón, amor y magia unicorniana(?)

Gracias:** Toaneo07 Ver2.0, Sora Eucliffe, MajoDragneel, McCormick Girl, Solanco, kobato y kona kana lee.**

Sin ustedes no tendría sentidos hacer estos drabbles, mmm una pregunta, ¿Hasta que número de drabbles quieren que llegue?

Muy bien, ahora a leer se ha dicho! ... ya que los chicos me esperan en la sala (si ya saben, estoy en casa de Nana y todos los de la orquesta tendremos una fiesta con otros amigos más). Pero no tengo la culpa, ellos me han dicho que debo actualizar... así es lindas(os) lectoras(es), todos aquí saben que tengo cuenta en esta página.

Of course, **Nee-chan Sora-chan,** este drabble va dedicado a ti porque tu fangirl interior desde hace tiempo me pidea gritos un **RogueKino**(:

* * *

**.**

**Personajes: **Rogue Cheney & Yukino Aguria/AU&MaybeOoC

**Genero: **Romance/Fluffly/Friendship.

**Palabras:** 600.

**Canción:** When it's time?

**Intérprete:** Green Day.

.

.

.

**¿C**uándo **e**s **t**iempo **p**ara **d**ecir **t**e **a**mo**?**

Yukino habla con su amigo Rogue mientras juntos miran una película en la casa de este. Las palomitas han quedado como un decorado en la alfombra, mientras que una cobija cubre los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes tendidos en el sofá.

Ella habla y de vez en cuando hace pausas, dándole a Rogue un espacio para hablar.

Pero el pelinegro no sabe ni que decir, las palabras quedan atrapadas y atascadas en su mente, se atoran y no puede decir nada. Y por supuesto, Rogue sabe que Yukino nunca se sentirá de la misma manera.

Ella nunca sabría que desde el momento en que llegó, su vida giraba como un Tic Tac alrededor suyo. Ella nunca sabría que necesitaba siempre de su voz para resistir un nuevo día.

— ¡No quiero ver! —Grita mientras esconde su rostro en el pecho de su amigo— ¡Que película tan más fea Rogue!

—Yo…bueno…—tartamudea mientras coge su mano y la abraza un poco—Tranquila—solamente eso logra articular, ya que su corazón late como loco.

—No me abraces si no quieres, solamente quita la película.

¡Que si no quería!, ¡Cuando es que Yukino entendería que si la abrazaba era porque él quería hacerlo!

_¿Cuándo entendería que si coge su mano era pasa sentir su calor y por ende, retenerla por más tiempo a su lado?_

—Bueno no importa—dice Yukino mientras corresponde a la mano de su amigo—A decir verdad… me gusta estar así.

Y Rogue lo sabe, el mundo siempre está lleno de dudas. Inseguridades, miedos, temores. Y en medio de todos esos sentimientos y emociones, da gracias al cielo de que ahora puede estar junto a su mejor amiga. Sin preocupaciones, con alegrías, tristezas, abrazos, risas, pero sobre todos sin dudas.

Ya que el Cheney lo sabe, si hay algo de lo cual nunca dudaría, ni aunque estuviese fuera de sus cinco sentidos, es que el realmente, y desde que tiene memoria, ama a su amiga Yukino Aguria.

— ¿Ya quitaste la película?

—Si Yukino.

—Ah que bueno porque ya estaba… ¡Eres un mentiroso no lo hiciste! —grita escondiéndose de nuevo en su amigo.

Él es un perdedor, lo sabe y sonríe ante ello, ya que el mundo a miles de perdedores como él, pero ninguno podría gozar con la presencia como la de esa chica que ahora estaba entre sus brazos.

Pero… _Rogue Cheney sabe que eso debe cambiar ahora._

—Yukino—la llama mientras coge el control remoto apagando el televisor.

— ¿Qué ocurre Rogue? —se separa un poco de él, quedando los rostros separados a una distancia que causó el sonrojo en ambos jóvenes.

_Y esa es la clave para desbloquear todo ese amor atrapado dentro de Rogue._

Ya no le importa que lo rechaze, ya no le importa que reciba un golpes luego, lo único que ahora importaba era que al fin estaba besando a su amiga, a aquella chica de cabellos plateados que tantas veces había estado con él en sus fracasos y glorias.

Ni menos ahora que sentía como unos temblorosos labios correspondían a su torpe y tímido beso.

Rogue no hace más que sentir como una nueva sensación de alegría lo embarga al igual que un sinfín de emociones. Y quizás sería muy pronto para decirle aquello, quizás era muy temprano para confesarle todos esos sentimientos retenidos por años.

Porque si, la pregunta del millón claro es, _¿Cuándo es tiempo para decirle te amo a Yukino Aguria?_

—Cuando ella esté preparada para ello—se responde en susurros Rogue mientras Yukino le da otro beso.

Aunque por las señales dadas, se podría decir que este era el momento y_ tiempo perfecto._

_._

_._

* * *

Oh vaya, ahora mismo estoy con Nana-chan y ambas tenemos una montaña de ropa en la habitación que, gracias al tiempo de amistad con Nana, ahora me pertenece (risa macabra), buscando otro vestido para ponerme, ya que gracias a alguien cofcofAdriancofcof mi vestido se manchó.

Y bien... ¿Qué les pareció el drabble?, esta vez quise hacerlo, no lo sé, muy humano(?), quise hacer algo diferente, ¿Se imaginan?, ¿A estos dos adorables y hermosos magos como mejores amigos, tímidos, mirando películas todas las noches juntos?

Fluffy, fluffy por doquier xD

**_Reviews anónimos:_**

_**kobato:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y si nos fue muy bien, gracias por los ánimos. Y bueno, aquí está el nuevo drabble (:_

_**kona kana lee:** Lo sé, no fue el mejor, pero es que la verdad no tenía mucha inspiración. Tu también ten un buen y agradable día, ¡Cuídate!_

Muy bien, ahora, quisiera saber de quien, sobre tres parejas que a continuación diré, quieren el drabble.

a) ZancrowxMeredy.

b) Loki/LeoxAries.

c) CobraxKinana.

Ustedes mandan, yo acato ordenes. Y ahora me despido porque debo de cambiarme de ropa.

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n.


	18. Aries: Te he amado durante mil años

Yooooooooooshhh!, ¡He vuelto! skjfksafkskfskdfkdsjfks y con todas las pilas del mundo, perdón por no haber actualizado antes, he estado envuelta con lo de la universidad y todo eso que ¡Ah, valió la pena, ya fui admitida!, y para festejar hicimos una fiesta que ni les cueeeeeento (creo que ya usamos cualquier excusa para hacer fiestas xD) Pero bah! En verdad espero que les guste este drabble, ¡Ya que me gustó mucho hacerlo!

Gracias a:** Suki90, Solanco Di Angelo Redfox, yuki2341, kobato, RumblingHearts, ChesseSmile, xHinamoriKunx, Boogieman13, Nia-otaku, Sora Eucliffe, PatashifyDragneel & toaneo07.  
**

¡Seguiré haciendo drabbles hasta que mis dedos sufran fracturas!

El drabble de hoy es un LokexAries, fue el ganador, y me gusto mucho escribir por primera vez algo de ellos.

Timeline: Se ubica según mi mente retorcida, luego de que Loke va en ayuda de Lucy en los recientes capitulos del manga, y en algunos casos son recuerdos de antes de lo de Acnologia. Solo para que lo sepan xD

¡Ahora a leer se ha dicho!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Aries & Loke/Leo.

**Genero:** Romance/Cuteness/Friendship.

**Palabras:** 620.

**Canción:** A thousand years.

**Intérprete:** Christina Perri.

.

.

.

**T**e **h**e **a**mado **d**urante **m**il **a**ños.

En el mundo de los espíritus estelares, una chica de cabellos rosados y cuernos de borrego se encuentra sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas, esperando a la llegada de ese chico de cabellos naranjas que había escapado en ayuda de su maga estelar.

Aries suspira, mientras a su mente vienen los recuerdos de su rencuentro con el espíritu de Leo, recuerda la mirada sorprendida del peli naranja cuando Angel los había obligado a luchar entre sí. Aries recuerda el miedo que la invadió al ver como su amigo desaparecía, pero cual grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarlo de nuevo dentro de su propio universo.

_¡Lucy está en peligro, debo ir a donde ella!_

Recuerda sus palabras dichas días atrás, y sonríe, sabiendo que regresará sano y salvo, sabiendo que volverá a estar junto a ella, si bien, no como ella lo desea, pero Loke siempre estaría a su lado, en sus tristezas y alegrías, pero más que nada estará a su lado para sanar las heridas que Karen había dejado atrás.

—Leo-san…—susurra cerrando un poco los ojos y sonrojándose levemente.

Vaya… él era tan valiente, era tan colorido y especial. Tanto que hacía que su corazón estallara de alegría, más sin embargo al mismo tiempo se encogía ante el pensamiento.

_No te preocupes Aries… volveré sano y salvo, solo espera por favor._

Fue lo que dijo, había sido su promesa, una promesa solamente para ella, no para Lucy, no para Karen, una promesa y una sonrisa solamente para ella, para Aries.

Y ella lo sabe, sus sentimientos hacia el espíritu de Leo eran más que de amistad pero… ¿Cómo decírselo?, ¿Cómo decirle que lo amaba cuando la cobardía le ganaba?, ella no era valiente, pero lo amaba, lo amaba y tenía miedo de caer.

Pero de repente, en estos instantes todo se detiene, el mundo estelar cobra vida por largos segundos, belleza es lo único que Aries puede apreciar. Ya que ahora, de pie enfrente suyo, se encuentra ese chico de cabellos naranjas y gafas, sonriéndole, sonriéndole solamente a ella y a nadie más.

—Leo-san…

—He vuelto Aries, lo ves, ninguna herida.

Y ahora mirándolo ahí todas las dudas desaparecen, y unas inmensas ganas de ser valiente choca en su corazón.

Ya que a lo largo de sus días sabía que lo encontraría, sabía que a pesar el tiempo, a pesar de haber sido separados ellos nuevamente se reunirían. Ya que ambos crecieron juntos, se conocían tan bien que no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse.

Solo una mirada bastaba.

Al paso de los años Aries había muerto miles de veces, ya que Loke se encontraba alejado de ella. Había muerto una y otra vez al no encontrarlo en el camino, pero ahora Aries podía presumir con alegría que esas muertes valieron la pena, ya que si no hubiese sido por ellas ahora no podía tener junto a ella al peli naranja.

— ¿Te hice esperar mucho Aries? —pregunta con ternura mientras se sienta en el suelo, al lado suyo, cogiendo suavemente la mano de su amiga.

Luego ella lo mira, encontrando un extraño brillo en su mirar, pero sintiendo el cariño trasmitido en aquella pequeña caricia. Y Aries se da cuenta, esa pregunta no se refería exactamente a su estadía en el mundo humano junto a Lucy, sino a algo más.

¿Qué si la hizo esperar mucho?, ¡Claro que no!, para ella el tiempo no tenía importancia. Además, ¿que importaba si la había hecho esperar cientos o miles de años?, su sentimientos por el nunca cambiarían ni se marcharían.

—Claro que no Leo-san—respondió con una sonrisa.

Ya que ella lo había amado antes y lo amaba ahora. Lo había amado durante mil años… y lo amaría por mil años más.

.

.

* * *

,dksjvkldsklvmsdlkvmlksdmvsk cuuuuuuuuuuursi! xD es que no puedo evitar pensar así cuando tengo que manejar al personaje de Aries, ¡Adoro a ese espíritu, es tan kawaii!

**_Reviews anónimos:_**

_**kobato: **_Gracias por el review, ¡El próximo drabble si será MeredyxZancrow! pero espero que este drabble igual sea de tu agrado.

**_toaneo07:_ **Pasaré a leer tu fic, ¡Al ser una pareja rara me ha llamado la ateción! xD

Espero no haberlas decepcionado con el drabble, el próximo será según los votos un MeredyxZancrow, ¡Espérenlo con ansias!

Woooooo stop!, les gusta FullMetal Alchemist?, les gusta el Roy/Riza, Ed/Winry, Al/Mei, Lin/Lan Fan? Nana-chan a decidido hacer un fic sobre ellos, es un AU, se llama School Days y pueden encontrarlo con la autora Hey-Nana que está en mi lista de autores favoritos. Yo bueno, hago esto por una gran amiga, ¡Que digo gran, mi comadre, mi mejor amiga!

Nos veremos luego!

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n.


	19. Zancrow: Iridiscencia

Holaaaaaaaaa!^^ Sí, ahora procuré no tardar tanto en actualizar, ¡Y eso ya es un gran logro para mí! ksjfcksdjvksdjvsd, ¡Adivinen que!, ¡Ya mero es mi cumpleaños!, es el 12 de Marzo, ¡LOL! Falta casi un mes xD naah:p pero bueno, aqui estoy, con nuevo drabble de una pareja que en verdad, no estoy muy familiarizada, pero hice mi mejor intento (:

Gracias a:** Toaneo07 Ver2.0, PatashifyDragneel, Boogieman13, Solanco Di Angelo Redfox, Nana-chan, LuFFy Eucliffe Nee-san, portaphyro, McCormick Girl, ChesseSmile, RumblingHearts & DripDripDrop.**

La verdad estuve buscando muchas canciones para encontrar la indicada para esta pareja, intenté hacer el drabble con una canción de Simple Plan pero me pareció muy con azúcar, ya que bueno, estamos hablando del digamos, punto de vista de Zancrow. Así que esa es la razón de la canción escogida.

_**Nota:** Todo esto es entre el tiempo en que el grupo de Ultear (Zancrow incluido) encuentran a Meredy y la muerte de Zancrow, es como los últimos recuerdos del rubio antes de morir._

¡Ahora sí, a leer el zanmere!(?)

* * *

.

Personajes: Zancrow & Meredy/Maybe OoC

Genero: Angst/Tragedy/Romance.

Palabras: 792.

Canción: Iridescent.

Intérprete: Linkin Park.

.

.

.

**I**ridiscencia.

Cuando Zancrow la vio por primera vez era solo una niña. Una pequeña niña que estaba en el pie de la estela de la devastación, que estaba en el borde de lo desconocido y llorando por dentro, teniendo sobre sí un cataclismo, del cual parecía nunca dejaría de llover.

_Ella vendrá con nosotros._

Zancrow puede recordar con claridad aquellas palabras dichas por Ultear, y también puede recordar como él estuvo terco a no aceptarlo. El god slayer no la quería cerca, ya que eso solo significaba que esa pelirrosa, que ahora estaba sola en el mundo, llevara sobre sus pequeños hombros una carga que seguramente no soportaría.

¡Joder, que Ultear no había visto que solo era una niña!, si bien, Zancrow era un demente, un sínico, sádico desquiciado, pero no podía evitar pensar en que esa chica estaría mejor muerta… al menos así el dolor que sentía terminaría. Al menos así, esa niña dejaría de tener pesadillas sobre esa trágica noche.

_Mi nombre… Mi nombre es Meredy._

Pero el no pudo hacer nada más y el tiempo siguió su curso.

La inocencia de Meredy se fue perdiendo, ya no había pizca de aquella niña que habían encontrado y él deseaba asesinar, en su lugar ahora había una pequeña joven que estaba perdida en su propio dolor

Zancrow puede recordarlo perfectamente. De todos los parientes del purgatorio, él se había vuelo el más cercano a la pelirrosa. Además de que era de los pocos que la conocía mejor que nadie. Por eso cada vez que veía como se perdía en la desesperación, como hablaba de alguna vaga esperanza para mejorar el mundo, Zancrow quería realizar aquello que se propuso a hacer cuando recién la conoció.

_Zancrow… ahora somos amigos, ¿Verdad?_

Claro que lo eran, si bien, no los mejores ni los más íntimos, pero Zancrow tenía catalogada a Meredy como una amiga. Una amiga con la cual podía enloquecer y perder el control, ya que ella le respondía de la misma forma.

Además, Zancrow más de una vez había notado todo el dolor, tristeza y frustración en la mirada verdosa de la joven, pero aun así nunca la vio derramar lágrima alguna, no desde aquella noche donde su pueblo había sido aniquilado.

_Déjalo ir._

Una sonrisa apagada se asoma en su rostro al recordar aquellas palabras que le dijo a la pelirrosa. Palabras que nunca debió haber dicho, ya que había dejado al descubierto su preocupación hacia ella, y eso era algo que el god slayer no se podía permitir.

Pero ahora, mirando como ella lo observa con sorpresa, teniendo a Zeref en sus brazos, sabe que debe acabar con aquello que alguna vez quiso comenzar.

Además, era peligroso que Meredy estuviera con Zeref, una vez les habían advertido cual peligroso era ese pelinegro. Por lo cual Zancrow no se arriesgaría, y él le daría una muerte rápida y menos dolorosa a la pelirrosa.

_¡Pero Ultear dijo que Zeref es la llave para un mundo mejor!_

¡Claro que no lo era, que acaso Meredy no se daba cuenta de que Ultear solo la manejaba a su antojo!, Ultear le hizo construir una esperanza, una esperanza que no existía, ¡Zeref no era la salvación de nada, él era la destrucción de todo!

_¡Zancrow!_

Y ahora el rubio caía, caía luego del despertar de Zeref y como este lo había atacado.

Su mirada roja se desvía un poco para observar a la pelirrosa. Ella parecía a punto de caer, el cansancio estaba llegando, pero aun así no podía dejar de sorprenderse al notar como ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Meredy…—susurró con una pequeña sonrisa Zancrow.

Antes a Zancrow no le importaba morir, no le importaba, ya que sabía que no dejaría a nadie atrás, no había dejado cosas inconclusas ni nada por el estilo, pero ahora, al ver como la iridiscencia variaba en los ojos verdes de Meredy debido a las lágrimas retenidas, sabe que al menos a alguien le importó, alguien lloraría por él… Zancrow ahora sabía que si dejaría a alguien atrás.

Alguien que siempre estuvo para él, y que sin querer, se había metido en su vida más de lo que él hubiera deseado.

Y ahora una ráfaga de luz ha comenzado a cegarlo, era como si las estrellas volaran en el cielo. Siente como la gracia de la gravedad lo estaba llevando hacia el vacío, donde no había nadie para atraparlo en sus brazos.

—Meredy…—susurra en la oscuridad, sus ojos han comenzado a cansarse, mientras que la imagen de aquella chiquilla, soportando las lágrimas acumuladas por él aparecía por última vez en su mente—Idiota, solo déjalas ir…

Y si hubiese luz alguna iluminándolo, alguien podría darse cuenta de que ahora una gran iridiscencia estaba invadiendo su rojiza mirada.

.

.

* * *

lkjvkdslbjkldfsjblkdvlkd v; no sé porque, no estoy familiarizada con la pareja, pero no pude evitar escribir así. Si bien, piensan que esto estuvo muy fuera de carácter respecto a Zancrow, pero si no mal lo recuerdo, cuando en la saga de la isla Tenrou Ultear reprende a Meredy, Zancrow consuela a nuestra pequeña maga ;w; ¡Eso nos da a entender que es buena persona y se preocupa por la pelirrosa!, además... todos los desquiciados tienen su lado sensible, o al menos eso pienso yo.

**_Reviews anónimos:_**

_**DripDripDrop:** ¡Muchas gracias por el review! y bueno, aquí está la nueva actualización, espero que te guste este Zanmere(?)._

Espero que el drabble de hoy les haya gustado, me gustó mucho hacerlo y jugar con el lado humano de Zancrow, oh vamos, al pobre nadie lo comprendía xD

El siguiente drabble será un** CobraxKinana** (: si gustan pueden darme sugerencias sobre que canción usar con estos dos, aceptó cualquier idea, y si me gusta, puede que la use en este o en otro drabble(:

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n.


	20. Kinana: Sangrando de amor

Heeeeeeeeeey gente sexy de Fanfiction ;), aquí estoy de nuevo, con un nuevo drabble acerca de una pareja que nunca en mi vida había escrito pero buuuuuueno, si bien, está muy OoC espero que les guste(:

Gracias a: **Toaneo07 Ver2.0, Boogieman13, LuFFy Eucliffe Nee-chan, Solanco Di Angelo Redfox, ChesseSmile, Nana-chan, DripDripDrop & Lyria.**

Perdón si en verdad está muy OoC, pero no estoy nada familiarizada con esta pareja, pero amé el capitulo donde se encuentran en el anime, ¡Joder, hasta una lagrimilla se me escapó esa vez! :'D. Espero que les guste el capitulo y perdón si algo no es de su agrado, traté de hacer lo mejor posible.

Este drabble no lo hice sola, Nana-chan y Ray-kun me ayudaron (acá entre nos, ambos están mirando shoujo con helado y esas cosas)

¡Disfrútenlo!(?)

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Kinana & Cobra /OoC and little AU

**Genero:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

**Palabras:** 615.

**Canción:** Bleeding love.

**Intérprete:** Leona Lewis.

.

.

.

**S**angrando **d**e **a**mor.

En el gremio todos seguían en lo suyo, siempre la misma rutina que nunca los cansaba, pero que siempre era vista por una insatisfecha Kinana.

Ya habían pasado meses desde que Cobra se entregó al consejo de magia, meses desde su última visita a su celda, meses desde la última carta. Y eso la tenía dolida, ya que después de escuchar su voz rogándole encontrarla sucedía eso, ambos eran nuevamente separados.

—Kinana, ¿Estás bien? —le pregunta Laki preocupada, mas esta le responde con una falsa sonrisa.

¿Qué más podía hacer?, muchas veces les había dicho a las magas del gremio sobre esos pensamientos hacia Cobra, hacia su querido amigo, hacia aquel romance nunca concretado.

Y es que siempre que hablaba del tema sus amigas la miraban con tristeza, y una que otra con confusión.

_No puedes seguir así, él es un criminal Kinana._

¿Pero acaso eso importaba?, ¿El amar a alguien no era más poderoso que cualquier error del pasado?

Y es que estando tan cerca del amor ya no necesitaba del dolor, ya no necesitaba del transcurrir del tiempo. Y es que por primera vez desde que estaba con alguien sentía que su corazón se derretía, sentía como este caía al suelo debido a la fuerza de la latir.

Kinana suspiró y con paso lento salió del gremio, sin responder a las preguntas de sus amigos, sin ver las caras de estos mismos, aunque por ella no pasó desapercibida una sonrisa por parte de Erza, ¿Pero por qué?

Y es que ella quería salir del gremio, ya que no era de ignorar como personas hablaban de su situación, era un secreto a voces, un secreto que nadie guardaba bien. Ella hacía lo imposible para no escuchar, pero ellos hablaban demasiado fuerte, incluso piensa que ellos creen que está loca.

¿Loca?, ¿Por haberse enamorado de Cobra?, sí, quizás estaba loca, pero que mejor razón para estarlo que ese embriagador sentimiento. Además, ¿Ellos que sabían?, nadie, absolutamente nadie, había conocido el gran y hermoso corazón que Cobra poseía.

Kinana alza la vista, notando que ha llegado a las afueras de la ciudad, un prado exactamente, y que el día se ha ido del cielo, ya que las estrellas están adornándolo.

Sonríe, recordando su encuentro con Cobra. Esas estrellas guardaban gran similitud con las de aquel momento.

_Kinana… lo decimos por tu bien._

Pero no, no importaba lo que dijeran, no importaba que él no fuera bueno para ella o viceversa, ella no dejaría de tener esos sentimientos hacia Cobra.

Nunca.

Y es cuando sucede, un sonido a su espalda la sorprende y la hace girar, solo para toparse con la mirada oscura de ese chico que tanto había extrañado.

—Escapé—dijo mirándola, ella se llevó ambas manos a la boca, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

—Cobra…

—Kinana…

Y sabe que no se ha equivocado de escoger a quien amar, mucho menos cuando esa ráfaga de cálido abrazo llega a ella dentro de toda soledad, ni mucho menos, cuando ambos cuerpos tiemblan y se aprietan, deseando que ese momento nunca acabara.

Pero no puede evitarlo, las cicatrices dentro de ella en ese momento se están abriendo y han comenzado a sangrar, siente como ha comenzado a drenarse pero no dice nada. La maga no quiere que ese momento acabe, no quiere soltarlo, no quiere pensar que él se irá una vez que se separen.

—Te extrañé—susurra Kinana mientras Cobra limpia sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento.

Y Kinana lo sabe, ese lo siento se refería a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Ese lo siento se refería a una posible nueva despedida.

—No… no digas nada.

Ese lo siento, se refería a que nuevamente los dejaría a ambos sangrando de amor.

.

.

* * *

alksjdkasjfkaskfjaksfa, prometo no hacer un próximo drabble tan tristón, ¡Palabra! oh claro, a menos que quieran otro, puede que ya se aburrieron, si lo hicieron solo díganlo para poner este fic como Complete, y si no... debo pensar que otras parejas poner mmm...

Nuevamente pido disculpas si eres fan de esta pareja y no supe manejarlos muy bien, por eso acepto cualquier crítica que me ayude a mejorar mi uso a estos personajes.

_**Reviews anónimos:**_

_**DripDripDrop:** I know!, pero somos tan masoquistas que seguimos leyendo cosas así._

_**Lyria:** Espero que te guste, lo cual creo que sí, ¡Eres una masoquista de primera!_

Espero, en verdad espero que les haya gustado, si gustan pueden decirme de cuales de estas tres parejas ahora quieren el siguiente drabble (si es que quieren otro claro)

**a)** LaMi - perspectiva de Laxus.

**b)** Roguekino - perspectiva de Yukino.

**c)** Elfgreen - perspectiva de Elfman.

**Bonus_!_**_ o cualquier otra pareja que gusten, ya sea Gruvia, Nalu, Jerza, Gale, Nali, StinLu, Zerevis, Lories, LyonSherry(?) y la perspectiva que gusten._

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!_

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n. **R**ay-**k**_u_n. **N**ana-**c**h_a_n.


	21. Laxus: Deja de hacer llorar a tu corazón

Okey, este drabble me ha quedado raro, muy extraño. Quería subirlo acerca de otra cosa, otro tema, pero estando con mis amigos me pusieron este reto, ¡Y como soy valiente como Erza lo acepté!

Así que espero que no digan nada malo ni me manden tomatazos por lo pésimo que quedó. Pero bueno, si me dan macarrones está bien(?) xD

Gracias a:** Toaneo07 Ver2.0, LuFFy Eucliffe Nee-chan, PatashifyDragneel, ChesseSmile, Solanco Di Angelo Redfox, One58, Nia-otaku, Josayurina, Boogieman13, McCormick Girl Idol-chan & RumblingHearts.** Wow! El Cobrana si que tiene fans xD

Ahora viene la aclaración: Este drabble es un** LaMi,** y se basa en el tiempo de la muerte de Lissana, por lo cual, Laxus y Mirajane son más jóvenes y por ende, no tienen la misma personalidad.

¡Es por eso que ha quedado así todo raro! xD

Ahora sí, ¡A leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Laxus Dreyar & Mirajane Strauss/ Little OoC

**Genero:** Friendship/Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

**Palabras:** 680.

**Canción:** Stop crying your heart out.

**Intérprete: **Oasis.

.

.

.

**D**eja **d**e **h**acer **l**lorar **a** **t**u **c**orazón.

Laxus la observa, lleva horas haciéndolo, el frío ha comenzado a calarle, pero aun así no se aleja de su lado, ni mucho menos, quita ese paraguas que la protege de la lluvia.

Sus ojos vagan por el lugar, hasta toparse con aquella lápida que tanto dolor le causaba a su amiga.

Lissana había dejado este mundo días atrás, se había marchado, dejando una cicatriz en el corazón de Mirajane, y por ende, en el corazón de Laxus.

Ya que el dolor de la albina también era el suyo.

—Mira…—susurra débilmente, escuchando los sollozos y los gritos de la chica.

Por más que quisiera decirle que se levantara, que superara esto no podía, sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta. Así que solo se limitaba a acompañarla, en silencio, un protector anónimo, un oyente que trataba de llevarse su dolor lejos.

—Li-Lissana-chan…—y el la escucha balbucear mientras hace sus manos puños y golpea aquella lápida— ¡Lissana-chan regresa! —grita, Laxus se muerde los labios sintiendo sus ojos arder— ¡Por favor regresa Lissana-chan!

Y lo sabía, la albina tenía miedo, demasiado y se notaba en sus ojos.

En sus ojeras, en su voz rasposa, en su apariencia y cabellos opacos al igual que su piel.

Su cuerpo hablaba por sí solo, muy a pesar de decir que estaba bien a todo el gremio él sabía que era mentira, no por nada todas las tardes la encontraba en este mismo lugar.

—Mira basta—dice el rubio empuñando su mano libre—Ya es suficiente.

— ¡No, no lo es! —Vuelve a gritar— ¡Quiero a Lissana-chan, la quiero aquí junto a mí!

Y esta era una de esas escenas que nunca en su vida creyó que presenciaría. Mirajane era conocida por su carácter fuerte, ácido, sarcástico y rudo, pero ahora… ella se miraba realmente frágil.

Y Laxus odiaba eso.

—Mira… ya basta—pero ella no lo escucha—Ya es suficiente…

Mirajane entonces deja escapar otro grito.

— ¡Basta de una buena vez Mirajane! —grita haciendo que ella, por primera vez, lo mirara.

La albina se dio cuenta de la preocupación tatuada en el rostro de su amigo, al igual que las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo y un hilo de sangre en su labio, debido a que se lo estaba mordiendo para no gritar también.

—Laxus…—susurra, mirando como el rubio se agacha a su lado—Lo siento…—bajó la mirada—Pero yo… tengo mucho miedo Laxus—confiesa tapándose el rostro con ambas manos—Fue mi culpa que Lissana-chan muriera, no la supe proteger.

Ya no lo soportaba más, esa imagen lo estaba lastimando letalmente. Y no la quería ver así, Laxus quería que Mirajane volviese a brillar, la quería ver sonreír, la quería ver buscando pelea con alguien fuerte.

Laxus quería que su corazón dejara de llorar.

—Tengo miedo—susurra de nuevo mientras envuelve sus brazos en el cuerpo de su amigo y esconde su rostro en su pecho—Laxus, tengo mucho miedo.

—Mira… lo que sucedió ya no lo puedes cambiar—correspondió a su abrazo—Pero puedes cambiar tu presente y tu futuro para bien, además, estoy seguro que Lissana no querría verte así.

Ella lo aprieta con más fuerza, inhalando el aroma de su amigo, para elevar un poco el rostro para observar el cielo.

—Ya es de noche—dice, sus ojos azules brillan con intensidad observando la luna—Laxus, ¿Sabías que Lissana amaba las estrellas?

El rubio asiente acariciando sus cabellos blancos.

—Pero hoy no hay estrellas—susurra llorando.

—Lo sé—dice, sintiendo que ella se vuelve a esconder en su pecho— ¿Sabes porque? —La albina niega con la cabeza—Porque nosotros somos las estrellas—responde, recargando su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su amiga—Y todos estaremos ahí para ti, e incluso Lissana.

Mirajane por su parte sonríe, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, mientras que sus ojos sienten cansancio y se van cerrando poco a poco.

—Laxus—lo llama con sus últimas energías—Por favor… quédate conmigo.

—Siempre Mira—dice cerrando también los ojos—Lo haré hasta que tu corazón deje de llorar.

Ambos amigos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados sobre aquel césped. Ambos dándose calor, apoyo.

Y es que Laxus lo sabía, mientras que el viviera, nunca más dejaría que el corazón de Mirajane volviese a llorar.

.

.

* * *

lskdjskldjgklsdklgjsdklgsd me gusta hacer eso akdjlasdkjsafkjskljfksl, ¡No pude dejar de pensar en esto!, es que bueno, según mi mente retorcida estos dos eran buenos amigos y eso xD, aunque no sé si Laxus estuvo en el momento de la muerte de Anna-chan... ¡Vamos a imaginar que lo estuvo!

**_Reviews anónimos:_**

_**Josayurina:** ¡Gracias por tu review! y sí, lo escribí algo triste supongo, pero luego haré un drabble feliz para ambos(creo) gracias por seguir el fic, y lo del elfgreen me está tentando xD_

Muy bieeeeeeeeeeen, ahora que he subido el Lami mmm... la próxima pareja será...

**¡ROGUEKINO!** kjafkljklwklglwegellerk xD Y luego subiré el Elfgreen :p ya que nadie me pidió una pareja bonus ;w;

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!_

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n.


	22. Yukino: Solo un beso

Helloooooooo!~ Lo sé lo sé, dejé abandonada esta serie de drabbles por muuuuuchos días, ¡Pero tengo justificación! ... me estoy independizando. Oh fuck yeah! Me mudaré con mi amiga Nana y mi amigo Ray, ya encontramos el lugar y eso, solo falta arreglar unas cosas y tururururururu ¡La vida de una grande!(?)

Este drabble me salió eam... no lo sé, raro(?), no sé, me basé en una experiencia personal, no mía, sino de unos amigos y eso que en pocos meses cumplen ya cinco años de noviazgo. PartyHard! Y por eso el drabble está medio rarin~ xD

Gracias a:** PatashifyDragneel, One58, Boogieman13, Josayurina, Juli-nyaan, LuFFy Eucliffe & Paz16**, ¡Arriba el LaMi y gracias por los reviews!

Muy bien, con ustedes este **RogueKino**, AU, fluffy bañado en azucar y lagunas de chocolate de Willy Wonka... lo siento, pero estos dos me tran ternura y no puedo evitar escribir siempre cutness sobre ellos :3

Ahora sí, ¡A leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Yukino Aguria & Rogue Cheney/ AU & Little OoC

**Genero:** Romance/Cutness/Friendship.

**Palabras:** 565.

**Canción:** Just a kiss.

**Intérprete: **Lady Antebellum

.

.

.

**S**olo **u**n **b**eso.

— Rogue, ¿Puedo acurrucarme a tu lado? —pregunta mirando al pelinegro, este asiente con la cabeza sonriendo.

Sonrisa que ella devuelve mientras se mete más en las mantas, dejando aquel brazo masculino descansar sobre sus hombros, inhalando su aroma.

Yukino lo mira, perdiéndose en su rostro, en sus ojos, nariz, en sus labios…

Y es que para ella era difícil el no perderse en ellos, para Yukino, era difícil resistir todos esos sentimientos que tenía cada vez que Rogue estaba cerca.

No podía respirar, estaba perdida en el fuego que había dentro de su cuerpo en ese momento.

— Rogue…—dice mirándolo, él también la mira—N-No… nada.

—Yukino… recuerda que puedes decirme lo que quieras, ¿No confías en mí?

Claro que confiaba en él, claro que lo hacía. Ya que solo con él, con Rogue Cheney, tenía esa facilidad para abrirse, desahogarse.

Y ahora estando entre sus brazos no puede contenerse, ella quiere chocar sus labios con los suyos. Yukino quiere retener su respiración solo para ella.

Pero hace solo unos días ambos habían abierto sus corazones, aún estaban nerviosos, confundidos, no sabían cómo actuar, no sabían que debían hacer ahora, como actuar, no sabían si eran una pareja o no, o simplemente seguían siendo los mejores amigos de siempre.

Además Yukino lo sabe, Rogue es un chico tímido, él necesitaba tiempo, y por él, ella tomaría las cosas con calma.

Solo por Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria soportaría las inmensas ganas de plantarle un beso a su amor.

Solo un beso, ella esperaría paciente por él.

—Yukino—habla el pelinegro, ella levanta la mirada para encontrase con aquella mirada rojiza que tanto le encantaba—T-Te quiero.

Y sonríe, sabiendo que para Rogue, decir esas palabras era algo muy difícil, y más, sabiendo lo nervioso y tonto que es.

—Yo también te quiero—responde abrazándolo por la cintura.

¿Qué importaba un poco más de tiempo?, no todas las personas que confiesan su amor se dan su primer beso apresuradamente. Ellos eran unos inexpertos, nunca antes habían experimentado ese sentimiento tan embriagador y placentero.

Yukino nuca antes había sentido ese fuego quemándola en su interior, ni mucho menos, esas ganas de abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro.

Pero sabe que a pesar de todo no está satisfecha, ni mucho menos cuando Rogue no le ha dado nombre a su relación.

Lo sabe, él está algo confundido, pero eso no la detendría a ella.

Yukino lo amaba, y esperaba, que el amor confesado de Rogue hacia ella fuera igual de fuerte.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Pregunta ella en susurros— ¿Qué somos ahora Rogue?

Él se queda mudo, no dice nada, decepcionándola a ella, decepcionando su ilusión, decepcionando sus pensamientos, decepcionándolo todo.

Pero al momento de bajar la mirada, y sentir como unas manos toman su rostro, es que ella obtiene su respuesta.

Yukino abre los ojos sorprendida, se sonroja, notando que él también lo está. Su corazón late con fuerza, y sus ojos se cierran para no arruinar el momento.

Solo un beso fue necesario para descartar cualquier duda, solo un beso bajo la luz de la luna la hace saltar sobre nubes.

Con eso basta, para saber que ahora harían las cosas bien.

—Yuki…—susurra, juntando su frente con la de ella— ¿Qué crees que somos ahora?

—Lo que toda mi vida esperé—responde sonriente, dándole otro beso.

Solamente un beso los había convencido de que de ahora en adelante, estarían siempre con la persona indicada.

.

.

* * *

Y así de retorcida está mi mente ._., ¡Mis amigos tienen la culpa por contarme de nuevo su historia de amor cuando estaba escribiendo el drabble! xD

Adoro el RogueKino, espero y les haya gustado con todo mi corazón.

**Reviews Anónimos**:

_**Josayurina:** Lo admito, el Lali es lindo, ¡Sí, soy LaMi pero los veo lindos, no me lancen tomates!, siempre he pensado que, los personajes más fuertes, tienen un inmenso dolor por dentro, por eso hice el drabble de esa manera. Gracias por el review, espero que te haya gustado este drabble._

_**Paz16:** ¡Claro que siguen!, pronto subiré otro drabble NaLu, no te preocupes por eso (: pensé en hacer un drabble "especial" sobre Cana, ya que como bueno, no tiene una pareja en específico, creo que puedo hacer uno individual de ella. _

turururrurururururu, este fue el Roguekino, osea, el siguiente drabble será *Tambores*...

¡El Drabble más hombre del mundo, El drabbe **ELFGREEEEEEEN**!, ¡Desde la perspectiva del hombre más hombre de todos los tiempos: **ELFMAAAAAAN**! Je, me divertiré mucho haciéndolo.

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!_

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n.


	23. Elfman: Algunas veces desearía salvarte

Perdooooooooooooooon! estuve mucho tiempo sin poder actualizar esta cosa, pero es que no encontraba la canción para Elfman!, que aunque creo que esta tampoco era la correcta, me encantó el escenario que imaginé con ella. Además no es de humor y eso ._. Así que por favor, no lo vean con cara de Wf(?)

El drabble fue rarooooou~ como todo lo que su aquí presente personita escribe:P perdón nuevamente por la tardanza y eso, ¡Se los advierto, no me pueden matar, tengo una piedra filosofal en mi poder! cofcof.

Gracias a:** Juli-nyaan, konan akatuki, Toaneo07 Ver2.0, PatashifyDragneel, Boogieman13, Kari McCartney, LuFFy Eucliffe, Josayurina & Aeliheart974.**

Y con ustedes aquí el tan perdido drabble Elfgreen perspectiva de nuestro albino Elfman Strauss.

**Linea del tiempo:** Durante el ataque de los dragones.

¡A leer!

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Elfman Strauss & Evergreen/Little OoC

**Genero:** Romance/Friendship.

**Palabras:** 728.

**Canción:** Save you.

**Intérprete: **Simple Plan.

.

.

.

**A**lgunas **v**eces **d**esearía **s**alvarte.

Elfman toma un respiro, tomando aire jadeantemente mientras observa los escombros a su alrededor, al igual que sus amigos y también su pequeña hermana Lissana. Al parecer, todos se encontraban en perfecto estado, todos estaban bien en lo que cabe, aquel rugido de dragón no los había lastimado tanto.

Pero eso no es suficiente para calmar al hombre, definitivamente no. Ya que en estos momentos, sus ojos no alcanzaban ver a aquella maga con la magia de ojos de medusa.

—Ever…—susurra preocupado—En dónde… ¿En dónde rayos estás mujer?

Su cuerpo, cansado, tira sobre sí mismo, tratando de encontrar rastro alguno de esa chica.

Por todos los cielos, él era un hombre con toda la extensión de la palabra, y un hombre por nada del mundo le quitaba el ojo de encima a su mujer, ni mucho menos, ante el peligro en el cual estaban involucrados.

¡Carajo, un verdadero hombre siempre debe estar ahí para proteger a su amada!

—No lo negaré más—dijo empezando a correr—Un verdadero hombre debe ser valiente y afrontar sus sentimientos, y yo… ¡Yo definitivamente soy un hombre enamorado!

Sí, es un hombre, por eso no negaría ni en sus pensamientos lo mucho que había empezado a querer a Evergreen, lo mucho que necesitaba de sus golpes y regaños.

Elfman Strauss no podía vivir sin aquella mujer a su lado.

— ¡Evergreen! —y el grito de Bickslow lo hace mirar un poco hacia adelante, donde puede ver, como el mago de máscara aleja a la antes mencionada, de un golpe certero de aquel enorme dragón.

Su cuerpo, que no sabe cómo rayos llegó hasta ambos magos, se dejó caer en el suelo, con satisfacción al verla de nuevo, pero también, con preocupación al ver heridas en su cuerpo al igual que su vestido rasgado.

Estaba lastimada, de eso no había duda, por eso Bickslow se la dejó encargada, pidiéndole de favor que la mantuviera a salvo.

La maga comienza a abrir los ojos que mantenía cerrados, y no mentiría si dijera que, el ver a Elfman arrodillado frente a ella, no la había hecho inmensamente feliz y agradecida.

—Elfman…

Y él, cuando escuchó su voz en ahogamientos de susurros, pudo notar que su piel y huesos estaban heridos, mucho más de lo que pudiese imaginar.

Elfman no puede hacer nada por ella, él no sabe cómo ayudarla, no es un mago médico, él no es como Wendy que puede sanar heridas, él solo era un hombre tonto enamorado que solo observaba, como su mujer se estaba levantando con pesar del suelo.

—Ever…

—No me digas así, el único con ese derecho es Laxus—dice en regaño, mas luego le regala una sonrisa y comienza a caminar— ¿Qué esperas Elfman?, ¿Acaso quieres a que tu mujer haga todo el trabajo sucio?

Pero inmediatamente cae cansada, siendo sostenida por Elfman en el acto para no estrellarse en el concreto.

Ya que si Evergreen caía, él también lo hacía.

—Hombre…—susurra ella—estoy muy cansada.

—Entonces lucharemos juntos—dijo buscando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos—Yo te daré la fuerza que necesites Ever.

No quería verla caer, no quería verla desmoronarse. Y si en dado caso eso llegase a suceder… entonces él siempre estaría ahí para darle todo aquello que necesita.

Porque detrás de un hombre… siempre había una gran mujer.

—Pero mientras eso sucede…—la apoyó en una roca—Descansa aquí y recobra la fuerza que quieras Ever.

— ¡No seas idiota, yo quiero luchar contigo Elfman!

El albino niega con una sonrisa mientras le da la espalda. Mirando, como aquel dragón, nuevamente se prepara para lanzarles otro ataque. No… Evergreen no soportaría otro ataque de esa magnitud, o al menos, eso empeoraría más su estado.

—Take over, ¡Beast Soul! —invoca aquel hechizo de transformación.

Y hecho aquello, cogió entre sus brazos nuevamente a Evergreen, alejándose lo máximo posible de aquello, mirando, como la maga no dejaba de mirarlo con un sonrojo, y haciendo la audible pregunta de: ¿Por qué?

La respuesta era clara. Elfman, siempre, deseaba salvarla de todos aquellos enemigos que se le cruzaban. Él quería ser ese hombre con el cual ella siempre soñase, él quería ser su único salvador.

Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, tantas cosas que aún faltaban por contarse, pero que haría cuando todo este caos acabase.

Porque para Elfman, era de un verdadero hombre, salvar a su mujer cuantas veces fuese necesario.

.

.

* * *

Y ahi estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! mi mente es rara y eso kajdksajkdaskfjasjfkasjkfljak xD

**_Reviews anónimos:_**

_**konan akatuki:** ¡Muchas gracias!, la verdad veo raro que el Roguekino quedara juntos en el manga, ya que bueno,es una pareja crack :/ ¡Pero para eso está fanfiction!_

_**Josayurina:** Si, creo que fue mucha miel y azucar el Roguekino xD Tengo otros dos one shot sobre esta linda pareja en mi perfil, por si quieres leer más cosas sobre ellos. Espero que te guste este Elfgreen(:_

ooooooooooooooooooh! no sé de que hacer el siguiente drabble, veamos, como siempre lo hago, daré unas opciones:

a) Lories (Loke perspectiva)

b) Cobrana? (Cobra perspectiva)

c) BacchusxCana (Cualquier perspectiva)

d) Cualquier otra pareja (menos Graylu, Graytear, Lolu, Laxlu, Grayza y Natza: lo siento, pero no me gustan mucho estas parejas) y de quien quieren la perspectiva.

e) Uno general para poner así fin a los drabble musicales.

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!_

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n.


	24. Loke(Leo): Dos son mejor que uno

He vueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelto~ y con el siguiente drabble (que me salió más a un one shot!) xD todo fluffy y eso. La pareja ganadora de este capitulo es Loooooooories!~ Por lo cual esta cosa salió super empalagosa y eso:p

Gracias por el sus reviews en el drabble pasado de Elfman ¿Verdad que fue bueno ver a este hombre queriendo hacerla de Chuck Nurris? xD

Gracias a: **PatashifyDragneel, Juli-nyaan, LuFFy McCormick, Kari McCartney, Nana-chan (recordaste a los plebeyos*-* xD) & Boogieman13.**

Perdón si este capitulo tal vez no llene sus expectativas, pero lo hice mientras comía Nutella y miraba junto a Nana-chan y Ray-kun la película de Sakura Card Captor(?) LOL xD

**Línea del tiempo;** Después del enfrentamiento de Loke y Aries en la saga de oración seis. Y el lapso de cuando ella, tiene otro reencuentro con el espíritu de Leo. Con una aparición bonnus de_ Aquario, Virgo y Sagitario._

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Loke(Leo)&Aries/Little OoC

**Genero:** Friendship/Romance/Fluffy.

**Palabras:** 797.

**Canción:** Two is better than one.

**Intérprete: **Boys like girls.

.

.

.

**D**os **s**on **m**ejor **q**ue **u**no.

Suspiró, mirando, como uno por uno, los espíritus estelares de Lucy y también, amigos suyos, estaban de regreso. Y entonces la recuerda a ella, a Aries, ¿Acaso esa sería la única vez que la viera?, ¿Acaso ese reencuentro catastrófico sería lo último que se llevaría de Aries?

No, él no quería quedarse con aquella imagen de su amiga, él quería que esa imagen animada de ambos luchando se desvaneciera, y en su lugar, llenar su mente con las imágenes de cuando, Aries, había entrado por primera vez en su vida.

Pero sabe que a pesar de eso, aquel vacío dentro de él perduraría. Una vez había perdido a su amiga, y nuevamente, la historia se estaba repitiendo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Aquario, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, preocupada—Supe lo de tu vieja amiga Aries y, bueno…

—Estoy bien—respondió sin mirarla.

—Dime Leo, ¿Ella es tu amiga o era algo más para ti? —el rostro del chico se ensombreció—Porque al juzgar tu actitud, puedo pensar muchas cosas al respecto.

—Cállate Aquario.

— ¡Ahh! —Exclama molesta—Y una que se molesta en preguntar—dice, pero luego, al ver como un destello de luz comienza a invadir el lugar, se pone alerta—Vaya, Leo, tenemos visita.

El espíritu asintió, levantándose del suelo y optando colocarse en posición de ataque, pero poco a poco, al ver aquella silueta que se va formando y como la luz se está haciendo insignificante, su cuerpo comienza a soltarse, mientras que sus ojos se desorbitan, y lo que parece ser su corazón, ha comenzado a latir dolorosamente.

Ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que Aquario los había dejado solos. Ninguno se había dado cuenta, de que los otros espíritus estelares les habían dado su espacio.

—Aries…—susurró Leo, viendo como su amiga, a la que le juró fidelidad absoluta, estaba parada a metros delante de él con una mirada miedosa.

—Leo-san…

Y en sus ojos lo nota, el dolor es lo único que ella llevaba ahora, ¿Qué tanto habría pasado como para que estuviera en esa situación?, ¿Cuánto dolor había quebrado el alma de su querida Aries?

—Lo siento mucho—dice mirándolo mientras se muerde sus labios temblosos—Yo te hice daño Leo-san, yo te ataqué—desvió la mirada, y el peli naranja se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que ya corrían por sus mejillas.

Loke quería gritar, responder, pero al verla ahí, parada, lo dejó congelado y sin saber qué demonios hacer. Ya que Leo lo había pensado, él había creído que no la volvería a ver y ahora… ahora ella estaba ahí.

—Lo siento en verdad Leo-san.

Pero no la escucha, solo murmura su nombre y camina hacia ella. Sintiendo sus ojos arder, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

—Aries… ¡Aries! —y gritando llega a ella, atrapándola en un fuerte abrazo—Gracias al cielo… estás aquí, Aries.

Y Aries también lo abraza, pidiendo disculpas un sinfín de veces, mientras que Loke niega con una sonrisa pero sin soltarla. Recordando, todos aquellos momentos que juntos vivieron en el pasado.

_Hey hola, soy Leo._

_A-Aries…_

Recordando esa sensación de ahogo cada vez que se portaba nervioso a su alrededor.

_¡Buenos días Leo-san!_

_Y el peli naranja, se sonroja al ver la cercanía del rostro de su amiga con él._

Respirar para él era difícil cada vez que Aries cerca, pero sintiéndola lejos, lo hacía sentir moribundo y desolado.

Y Leo ahora cierra los ojos, sintiéndose flotar, sabiendo que de ahora en adelante, sin importar que, todo estaría bien. Ya que Aries había vuelto a él, sus sonrisas nuevamente serían solamente para él.

—El dúo dorado regresó al parecer, moshi moshi—dijo Sagitario mirándolos a los lejos.

—Sí, lo hicieron—comentó Virgo con una pequeña sonrisa—Y ahora, estoy segura que Leo estará bien.

—Claro que lo estará—decía Aquario tajantemente y tomando el brazo de Escorpio—Su amante regresó, que más quiere.

Todos rodaron los ojos, por lo cual no notaron la mirada cálida que Aquario le dedicaba a ambos espíritus estelares. Sabiendo que ahora, Leo estaría más que bien, ya que como dicen muchos: _Dos, era mejor que uno._

—Te extrañé mucho Aries—dice Loke separándose un poco y limpiando las lágrimas de la pelirrosa, esta sonrió.

—Yo también te extrañé Leo-san—y ella, acaricia el rostro de su amigo.

Loke sonríe. Hacía mucho tiempo que siempre había estado solo en aquel mundo, estando con los humanos fingiendo ser uno para llenar el vacío que su separación con Aries había provocado.

Pero ahora, tomándola de la mano y mirándola a los ojos, sabe que todo el dolor bien valió la pena. Sabía que ahora, no podría vivir sin ella a su lado, sin ella, Leo no tenía un futuro en que pensar ni por el cual seguir luchando.

Ya que dos son mejor que uno, y sin Aries a su lado, Leo no era nada ni nadie en este mundo.

.

.

* * *

jgvklsdlbñlsbklsls sexy Loke*-* xD Siempre he pensado que Leo si quiere a Aries, y que lo de Lucy es solo una cosa que ni al caso, ya que con Aries se ve que si existió una relación de adoración, ¡Vamos, lo último que hicieron cuando lucharon entre sí fue tratar de tomar sus manos mientras sus cuerpos se desvanecían!, ¡Eso es amor joder!

Bueeeeeeno, no sé cuando subiré el próximo capitulo, ya que me iré de vacaciones son Ray-kun, Nana-chan y unos colados de la orquesta a la playa, Sex, drugs and Rock&Roll! cofcofcof xD pero conmigo estará mi fiel laptop, así que cualquier cosa puede pasar(:

Pero el próximo capitulo será un **BacchusxCana**, pero, ¿De quien quieran la perspectiva?

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!_

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n.


	25. Cana: Tonta enamorada

Sumimaseeeeeeeeeeeen!, pero sucedió un imprevisto aquí en la playa, ¿Han visto las noticias de que acá en México está lloviendo mucho?, bueno, nos tocó a nosotros y estuvimos a punto del colapso, incluso, fuimos parte de la ayuda para los más necesitados, y no saben lo bien que me sentí al saber que había ayudado a alguien en problemas:B pero bueno, ya estoy aquí, ya el clima mejoró, y la actualización canciones para el corazón está aquí!

Gracias a: **Mi acosadora adorada Kari McCartney, PatashifyDragneel, Toaneo07 Ver2.0, Boogieman13, raf-lily, CCPHyuga, KittyP & mi nee-chan que siempre se cambia el nick LuFFy McCormick xD**

Lo sé, por ser un CanaxBacchus esto debería ser algo "cómico", pero he metido a Gildrats de por medio, en la faceta de padre y eso, por lo cual, este drabble es drama, pero no saca lágrimas xD

¡Disfruten del capitulo!:D

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Cana Alberona & Bacchus/ AU.

**Genero:** Family/Drama/Comfort/Romance.

**Palabras:** 632.

**Canción:** Fool in love.

**Intérprete: **Rihanna.

.

.

.

**T**onta **e**namorada.

Ella terminaba de meter sus últimas prendas de ropa en la maleta, escuchando como, del otro lado de la puerta, no paraba de gritar aquel hombre que por vínculos sanguíneos era su padre.

— ¡Cana-chan, no te dejaré hacer esto!

—¡Cuál es tu maldito problema viejo! —gritó abriendo la puerta y mirándolo—Ya soy una adulta, puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca.

—Sí, es tu vida. Pero… ¿Por qué de todos los hombres lo has escogido a él Cana?

— ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo Gildrats?, Bacchus es un gran hombre, él me adora, me quiere de verdad—fue por la maleta y caminó con ella— ¿Por qué no habría de estar con él?

Y el hombre no respondió, y Cana sabía la respuesta.

Desde el momento en que la mujer de cabellos castaños había presentado a Bacchus como su novio, Gildrats no le dio el visto bueno. Simplemente lo miró, le hizo una mala cara y salió de la casa.

—Él es perfecto para mí.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Bacchus, pese a sus errores, pese a sus defectos e imperfecciones, era irónicamente perfecto para sus ojos. Perfecto para sus manos, para su cuerpo, para sus sentimientos.

Su padre podía decirle que corriera, que se alejara lo más rápido que pudiera, pero ya era tarde. Cana estaba atascada, había caído en lo más hondo de aquel agujero de amor embriagante. Para Cana, Bacchus estaba en un pedestal del cual, sería imposible de bajar.

—Me voy—dijo mirándolo y sonriendo un poco—Prometo que vendré a visitarte.

— ¿Realmente lo harás?

Ella lo miró con tristeza: —A menos que te hayas decepcionado de mí no lo haré. Pero… prometo hacerlo constantemente.

—Las puertas siempre estarán abiertas por si llega a suceder algo.

Suspiró cansada, dándole el último adiós con una mirada y volteándose, caminando hacia la puerta de la salida, no queriendo escuchar cómo se es juzgada, no queriendo ver su cara de decepción.

Cana no quería mirarlo porque al verlo, sabría el mal que estaba haciendo.

Pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer cuando su corazón deseaba disfrutar de la gloria de aquel amor?

Ella no desea escuchar regaños, solo desea sonreír mientras responde a las caricias del llamado amor de su vida. Cana lo único que quería era vivir en armonía, quería sentirse volar, sentir aquellas llamadas mariposas en el estómago. Cana, lo único que quería era sentirse como una tonta enamorada.

Ella por ahora solo disfrutaría de lo grato, de la diversión. Extendería los brazos dándole la bienvenida a aquella monstruosa felicidad, tal y como su padre la llamaba.

— ¡Cana! —escucha que gritan en la oscuridad. La mujer, con todo y maleta, se voltea a ver a un sujeto saliendo de una camioneta.

— ¿Bacchus? —Pregunta, mirando como este corre a su lado— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Uh? —La mira cogiendo la maleta— ¿Qué un novio no puede acudir al auxilio de su novia?

—El punto aquí es que yo no te llamé—dijo confundida caminando detrás de él, este se volteó un poco mirándola—Cómo supiste que…

—No lo sé—respondió simplemente—Solo lo sentí—sonrió.

Cana abre los ojos sorprendida, mas luego sonríe tomándolo de la mano con las mejillas sonrojadas. Disfrutando de aquella dulce sensación y de ese nerviosismo encantador, maravillándose con el rostro varonil de Bacchus.

—Eres un cursi—dijo ella entrando a la camioneta y mirándolo.

—No, no lo soy—también la miró mientras la tomaba de la barbilla—Solo digamos…que soy un tonto enamorado.

—Qué está a punto de besar a su estúpida tonta enamorada—agregó Cana perdiéndose en los labios del moreno.

Y como toda tonta enamorada, ella haría más de mil y un locuras. Estaría dispuesta a ser sumisa si se requería la situación.

Cana estaba dispuesta a ser una tonta enamorada hasta que su corazón se cansase de aquel amor.

.

.

* * *

¡Mi primer Baccana!(?)xD Espero que haya salido bien porque bueno, Bacchus es un personaje con el cual no estoy naaaada familiarizada, y Cana, ¡Vamos, todo sabemos que cuando quiere esta mujer es la más sumisa del mundo!, además si esta pareja sucediera, estoy segura de que Gildrats perver, no lo aceptaría.

**_Reviews anónimos;_**

_**KittyP:** ¡Concuerdo contigo!, es por eso que pienso que Mashima tiene algo guardado para estos dos, no lo sé, quizás en el próximo arco se descubra algo entre estos dos(:_

Mis lectores(as) me voy, aun tengo dos one shot titulados **Meet the Scarlet & Meet the Loxar** que debo editar para mejor entretenimiento, además de actualizar **Loco loco Fairy Tail** que lleva así como más de medio año xD pero es que entiéndanlo, mi mente se seca de cosas fumadas y me es imposible escribir algo cómico:c

El próximo capitulo tengí planeado un **StingxLissana**(?) ¡Viva el super crack!, ¿Pero de quien quiere la perspectiva? y... ¿Me quieren recomendar canciones?, o si quieren, me pueden ofrecer otra pareja, estoy abierta, (menos las parejas que dije en el capitulo 23... esas parejas no)

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!_

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n.


End file.
